PPG And RRB's Sleepover
by FortuneWolf
Summary: When the Professor goes on a fairly important business trip, The girls decided to invite over their once-before enemies, the Rowdyruff Boys, for a sleepover. Little did they know, it would be heart-clenching than they thought. Rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story with the Powerpuff Girls and I've seen a concept done before, but I wanted one with more depth and story than all fun and games. Hope you enjoy this first chapter...**

Chapter 1 – Introduction

 **Narrator's POV**

It was around 5 in the evening in the city of Townsville, among the beautiful city stood home for the city's superheroes, The Powerpuff Girls who were inside the living room of their beloved home. With them, were the 'once-before' enemies, The Rowdyruff Boys. You see, over the years, the girls grew and so did the boys, with their gained maturity left no room for their childish idea of 'cooties'. A few months later, they began to acquire feelings for one another and so began their blooming romances for the Reds, Blues and Greens. From here begins the story...

 **Blossom's POV**

We were all sat in a circle on the living room floor, the order went: Butch, Buttercup, Boomer, Bubbles, Brick, and me. It didn't bother me, at least it was next to my boyfriend. I cuddle up to his arm and he begins to run his hands delicately through my hair.

"Can you guys finish your little cuddle session so we can start?" Butch exclaimed, I sighed painfully and let go of Brick.

"Okay, the rules are simple: The tablet will pick someone at random and then they decide to do either a Truth or Dare. If they refuse, they receive a strike. If the dare involves another one here, refusing to do the dare will earn you both a strike. You get 3 strikes, you either miss out a round or you pick a card from the hat." Bubbles explained.

"Just curious, what exactly are on those cards?" Butch idiotically asked, receiving a smack from Buttercup.

"Very bad dares, I remember one of them is to send either Princess or Mitch a nude pic."

"Oh god!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Yeah, before we go, does anyone have any questions?"

"Is there any difficulty on the dares set?"

"No, I set on random so it's fair." Without further ado, the game began. The picker had landed on Butch. "Butch, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm feeling lucky." Once Bubbles had picked dare, she was dumbfounded at what the dare was, a deep crimson colour was becoming more present on her face. "What? What's the dare?" Bubbles then showed Butch the dare.

"No, No! I'm not doing that!" Butch yelled.

"Quiet, you're lucky the Professor is at a business trip otherwise we would be in major trouble!" I exclaimed. "Now, what's the dare that's got you so flustered?" Bubbles passed the tablet over and the rest of us managed to see the dare. It had Boomer blushing furiously, Brick laughing hysterically and I completely confused.

 _Dare: Give Boomer a hickey._

"Oh, coming in hot already!" Brick shouted, smirking.

"Getting a strike in the first 10 seconds of the game is far from a good start, Butch." I snickered. Butch sighed aggressively then turned to his blonde-haired brother.

"Are you okay with this?" Boomer looked away for a brief moment then nodded.

"Just get it over with." Boomer stated, with that, Butch leaned up against Boomer's neck. Knowing his brother's sensitivity to pain, he began to lick besides his neck with complete tenderness. From the looks of it, Boomer was trying his hardest not to scream or moan, the feeling his brother was giving him was beyond amazing, much to Bubbles and Buttercup's dismay. Soon later, Boomer's bliss was cut off after he felt a sharp pain and the feelings of desire that came from Butch.

"There, the dare's done, moving on."

"You sure you're not a bit gay for your brother, Butch?" I asked in suspicion, this made Boomer and Butch grow a very visible blush.

"No, I'm not! It was a dare!"

"That's what they all say..." Brick snickered. Bubbles rolled her eyes and went to the next person, it then landed on Brick.

"Brick, truth or dare?"

"I'm going for truth, I don't want to do anything daring just yet." Bubbles nodded and clicked truth.

 _Truth: Who would you rather date, Buttercup or Bubbles?_

Brick began to grow a light blush, only to get a serious smack from me. It may be a tempting question but I'm right here, you know!

"To be honest, I'd rather go with Bubbles..."

"What!?" Buttercup shouted. "I'm sorry but Miss Crybaby over someone like me?"

"Calm down, Buttercup, you seem a little jealous." Bubbles remarked, making it Buttercup's turn to blush from embarrassment.

"Yeah, but if she does cry or upset, she'll let me cuddle her. You would just push me away." Buttercup gasped, seeing that her tomboyish attitude had a disadvantage, "Plus Bubbles seems like the person who you'd want a relationship with, unlike you."

"Oh please, what does she have that I don't?" I started to become a little concerned and a little suspicious, Buttercup really seemed to be taking this too much to heart.

"A kind heart, for starters, She's also a great cooker. Someone who is willing to hug someone at a movie, she's willing to be there and do anything without anything in return. No matter what hard you get, she never breaks and always looks upon the brighter side of life. I'm sorry, Buttercup, I'd rather date Bubbles but it doesn't make you any less of a friend though."

"Oh, shut up." Buttercup scoffed.

"You really mean that, Brick?" With a slight blush, he nodded. When Bubbles began to show the same shade of red on her face, Boomer growled and pulled her close to him.

"Watch it, Brick, she's mine! Get your own girlfriend!" He growled towards Brick, who then pulled me towards him.

"Don't worry, I've already got one..." He looked at me, with his sweet smirk, the smirk that made me fall in love with him...

"Okay guys, enough drama, let's move on." Once again, the tablet picked someone. This time, it was Buttercup. "Buttercup, truth or dare?"

 _Dare: Make out with Blossom for 2 minutes._

"No, no, no. That's not happening..." I gasped, completely shocked at the dare. This game is completely twisted!

"I'll have to put a strike on you if you don't, Buttercup..." Bubbles warned.

"I don't care! I'm not making out with my sister...no offense, Blossom."

"None taken." I gutty replied.

"You sure, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked, Buttercup held a slight pause before speaking again.

"You know what, screw it! Blossom, get over here!" Buttercup shouted, leaving me in a state of total disbelief.

"Do you actually expect me to make out with you?" I exclaimed.

"To be fair, Blossom, you'll also get a strike if you don't do it." Bubbles quietly said. I sighed, and rubbed my temples.

"Fine, I'll do it." I sighed, only to get 3 corresponding howls from Brick, Butch and Boomer.

"Woo hoo, lesbian action between Blossom and Buttercup, let's go!" Butch shouted. As I got closer, I felt a slight blush grow upon my face. I never kissed anyone other than Brick, let alone one of my sisters. I felt her arms move around my waist as there was only had a small distance between us. "Get on with it already!" I hear Butch scream. Before I knew it, Buttercup's lips were pressed against mine. I gasped as I felt her tongue slip into my mouth, I never knew my sister's lips were so soft. I felt my hands grip her hair as she pulled me closer. After two minutes of Buttercup and I's lip-locking, we pulled away. As soon as we turn around, we see Bubbles had fainted and all 3 of the Rowdyruff Boys were sweating rapidly, blushing harshly. We rolled our eyes at them and waited for Bubbles to get up, once she did, we began the game again.

"Alright, moving on..." I said before picking the spinner again...

 **Author's Note: That's the end, for now, I'm afraid. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update soon as I have my exams starting tomorrow, starting with English Language. I'm not going to beg for reviews, favourites etc. Or make it so I'll only update if I reach a certain amount of reviews, that's just ridiculous. I do promise to make these chapters a bit longer but if you have any suggestions for any dares or such, I'll try to implement it into the story, no promises though. Until then, I hope you have a pleasant day and see you soon.**


	2. Suspicion

Chapter 2 – Suspicion

"Hot damn..." Butch breathed, still trying to relieve from witnessing Buttercup and Blossom's little make-out session. Bubbles had only just recovered from her faint and both Brick and Boomer were in the same state as their brother.

"Honestly, it was a dare..." Blossom said, covering her face in embarrassment. Her face was completely dark red, unlike her sister who didn't feel any shame at all. "Do you feel any shame at all, Buttercup?"

"To be honest, no, not really." Buttercup simply stated, chuckling a bit afterwards.

"Wha-what? Just-happened?" Bubbles gasped, looking as if she was near to fainting again.

"Boomer, calm your girlfriend down." Buttercup instructed, after 5 minutes of soothing whispers in her ear, Bubbles was able to be calm again. "It was a dare, we did it, can we please move on?" Brick then cleared his throat, breaking the ice.

"Okay, Blossom, you know what to do..." She nodded and clicked the tablet, it picked on Bubbles. "Bubbles, truth or dare?"

"Truth please." She enthusiastically said, gaining a smile and a slight chuckle from everybody else in the room.

 _Truth: If you could date any boy from this room other than your boyfriend, who could it be and why?_

Bubbles bit her lip as her mind began processing indecisive thoughts. "I don't know, it's tough..."

Butch scoffed. "Please, would you rather a hot dude like me or a Mr Average Redhead?"

"He is not an average redhead!" Blossom exclaimed, "He is just as hot, maybe more than you..."

"C'mon, Bubbles, just make a decision already! It's just a game, no one's going to care!" Buttercup yelled, her impatience severely kicking in.

"I'm going to care!" Boomer shouted to Buttercup.

"Okay!" Bubbles looked upon the floor and looked back to the crowd, with mostly eager expressions present on their faces. "I'll going to have to say Brick..."

"What!?" Butch exclaimed, "No, that's bullcrap!"

"Babe, not every girl will be head over heels for you..." Buttercup sighed at her girlfriend.

"But girls normally prefer me to Brick!" Butch shouted.

"Key word, Butch: 'Normally' doesn't mean always." Blossom scoffed at Butch with surrounding hisses which followed.

"Well, the truth asks why too, so why?" Butch hissed at Bubbles, making Bubbles gasp in disgust.

"Shush, calm down a little, you and Buttercup seem to be extremely jealous tonight." Bubbles stated, "To be honest, as sweet as you are, Boomer, I think that Brick would actually make my life that little bit more easier-"

"What do you mean he'll make life easier!?" Boomer exclaimed.

"I don't mean it in a harsh way but whenever I come around or you invite me around, you tend to make me do a lot of chores and make food for you-"

"I don't do that!" Boomer shouted.

"Boomie, to be honest, you do...And I mean, you do!"

" _Bubbles, can you clean my room for me?"_

" _Hmm, okay...I guess."_

 _2 hours later: "Bubbles, can you wash the dishes for me please?"_

" _I thought your brothers said for you to do it."_

" _Yeah, but I have important things to do..."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Babe, please?"_

 _Bubbles sighed. "Fine."_

 _An hour later: "Bubbles-"_

" _Boomer, I'm your girlfriend, not your housemaid."_

" _Bubbles, can you please do this for me?"_

" _Okay...But is there any part in this task that is too difficult for you?"_

" _Yeah, I have to make dinner."_

" _Boomer, that's not that difficult."_

" _Please, Bubbles?"_

" _Okay, okay, I'll do it."_

Boomer chuckled nervously, everyone in the room was glaring at him in spitefulness and pity. "It was only that one time..."

"No, it wasn't..." Brick remarked.

"How would you know?" Boomer questioned, Brick raised an eyebrow at how Boomer was trying to be smart.

"Because I helped Bubbles a couple times with the dinner, the chores, everything that Butch and I set for you to do. I only helped Bubbles out because I felt pity for her."

"Why don't you feel pity for me!?"

"Because you are meant to do those chores! She wasn't meant to do your chores, I knew you were lazy but I never thought you were that lazy!"

" _Bubbles..." Bubbles gasped in shock for Brick's presence._

" _Brick, I thought you were out with Blossom?"_

" _She had to cancel last minute, something about helping Dexter with a science project. Why are you doing the dishes?"_

" _Ha, well you see, um-" Brick took a step towards Bubbles who in return, would take a step backwards. That was until Bubbles backed into a counter who Brick then cornered her at._

" _And where is my brother?"_

" _If you think I kidnapped him, you're heavily mistaken!" Bubbles exclaimed, making Brick take one step back, "He said he had a couple of errands to do so he asked me to clean his room, wash the dishes, basically the chores he was set because I didn't want you guys getting mad at him."_

" _Is that why you're wearing that cute little blue apron?" Brick asked, smirking, making Bubbles blush._

" _I don't like to get dirty when I do things like this..." Brick sighed at Bubbles, hating how his idiot brother got stupider when he thought he couldn't._

" _Has he done this before?"_

" _Actually, as much as don't want to admit it, he's been doing this for the past two weeks. And it's been making my whole body hurt. Why do you give him a lot of work?"_

" _First of all, he does as much work as Butch and I do, he's just lazy. Second, you're his girlfriend, not his maid, you know it's in your nature to help others but this is taking it too far." Brick sighed, "You know what, Bubbles? You'll help you out." Brick said, grabbing his red apron._

" _No, Brick, it's fine. I'm used to it-"_

" _Bubbles, I'm going to help you out whether you like it or not."_

" _Brick, I know you're my friend and all but I can't let you do that, I don't want Boomer getting hurt because of this."_

" _Bubbles, I'm not only doing it to teach Boomer a lesson to stop being lazy but to give you a bit of a break. He's been making you slave away for two weeks straight, Bubbles! At least if I help, you won't have as much work to do."_

 _Bubbles sighed deeply, "Fine, you can help me out." Brick smiled and pulled her in for a hug which she gladly accepted._

"Two weeks, Boomer, really?" Butch remarked.

"I'm sorry, there was this gigantic teddy bear at the arcade-"

"That doesn't mean you can use your girlfriend to do your chores, Boomer!" Buttercup shouted, "Bubbles has chores to do here too, you know!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, babe." Boomer pleaded to Bubbles.

"Boomie, I told you I forgive you, many times." Bubbles giggled. Boomer smiled, extremely grateful for his girlfriend's sincere forgiving nature.

"Is that it? Is that why you'd choose Brick over me?" Butch snickered.

"No, he's also very loyal and trustworthy. We've also been friends with over 6 years and he's protecting me from a lot of bullies which shows he can be caring. He's practically my ideal boyfriend if I didn't have Boomer..." Bubbles smiled, although Blossom wasn't very happy as she grabbed Brick by the arm and pulled him towards her.

"Bubbles, he's mine!" Blossom threatened, resting her head on his shoulder. Bubbles simply smiled at Blossom's threat.

"It's okay, Blossom, I've got Boomer."

"Okay, can we please carry on with the game?" Butch moaned in frustration. Bubbles cleared her throat and nodded. It landed on Blossom.

"Blossom, truth or dare?"

"Give me a truth."

 _Truth: Have you ever kissed anyone in this room other than your boyfriend?_

"Uh, yeah I have..." Blossom chuckled nervously, Brick looked puzzled.

"I thought you said I was your first kiss?"

"You were..." Blossom sighed. "It was only a one-time thing..."

"Who was it?"

"Boomer..." Blossom sighed, looking down.

"Boomer!?" Everyone expect Boomer shouted. "Since when!?" Brick exclaimed.

"It was a few months ago."

 _Blossom was by her desk, studying for her science project when the door bell rings. No one was in the house so she was very cautious as to who was at the door. Fortunately, it was only Boomer so she opened the door._

" _Oh, hello, Boomer." Blossom greeted politely._

" _Hey, Blossom, is Bubbles in?"_

" _Sorry, no, she isn't. She's out with Buttercup and I don't think she'll be back until midnight."_

" _Oh, okay..." Boomer turned away and about to fly when he heard Blossom shout for him._

" _You're welcome to stay here until she comes back?" Boomer turned and smiled._

" _I guess I'll do that then." He chuckled as Blossom opened the door to let him in. Once she let him in, he took a glimpse around the house and then at Blossom. It was until Blossom snapped his fingers in his face._

" _Boomer, you were staring at me for like 5 minutes straight, are you feeling okay?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." Boomer laughed, Blossom shrieked and smiled._

" _Do you want anything?"_

" _What do you have?"_

" _We only have pink lemonade..." She chuckled. 'I know I have a girlfriend and all but Blossom in that pink pyjama shirt is goddamn sexy!' He bit his lip, once again staring at Blossom. "Boomer, can you please stop staring at me?"_

" _I'm sorry, what?"_

" _Do you want pink lemonade or not?" He nodded. Blossom then poured two glasses of pink lemonade and gave one to Boomer. They then went into the living room and sat down on the couch._

" _When will Bubbles be coming back?"_

" _I told you, around midnight."Boomer looked towards the clock, 11:30pm, it read._

" _Perfect..." He grabbed Blossom by her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. The feeling of her lips was different than Bubbles but he indulged it nonetheless. Blossom was shocked at first, trying to pull away, but found herself melting into the kiss whilst falling back into the couch with Boomer on top. It was as if they weren't in any relationship at all, as their lips moved in perfect sync. While Boomer was sucking on Blossom's bottom lip, he began to unbutton her shirt. Little did Boomer know, that and her panties were the only pieces of clothing she wore, fuelling his lust further than it was. Feeling that she was close to being nude, she quickly removed Boomer's shirt, he was skinnier and while he wasn't as toned as his brother, she was still turned on by it. Right when Blossom pulled him down for another lustful kiss, a high-pitched voice shouted through the door._

" _Blossom, I'm home!" Bubbles shouted. Blossom and Boomer looked at each other with shocked expressions. After 5 seconds of frozen posture, Boomer quickly got up to put on his shirt while Blossom hurriedly buttoned up her shirt. Boomer straightens out his hair and they both sat on the couch appropriately just when Bubbles entered the room. "There you are,Blossom! Boomer, I didn't know you were here." Boomer got up and embraced his girlfriend, putting his head on her shoulder._

" _I came to visit you but you weren't there..." He winced, "But Blossom kept me company."_

" _Oh yeah, Blossom, I bought a box of your favourite doughnuts from that new bakery downtown, they're in the kitchen." Bubbles smiled. Blossom jumped up, smiling as she ran into the kitchen._

Blossom and Boomer were blushing while Bubbles and Brick were left in a state of confusion and Butch and Buttercup showed deeper expressions of confusion.

"Wait, so Boomer came around to see Bubbles, she wasn't there so he decided to wait for her but because of Blossom's lack of clothing, led to the two of you making out and almost fucking?" Butch tried to recap the events, Boomer and Blossom slowly nodded. Butch then turned to Boomer. "Another reason why you make a terrible boyfriend, you don't know when to keep it in your pants and you use your girlfriend to slack off!"

"Um, Bubbles, I know this sounds bad but I deeply apologize-"

"Don't worry about it, Boomer, its fine..." She said sternly.

"No, it's not fine, Bubbles!" Buttercup shrieked, "I mean he uses you to do his chores and while you're at it, he makes out with your sister! Stop letting people walk over you like this!" Bubbles looked down.

"Buttercup, when I say its fine, it's fine! Let's just carry on before this turns into a dreadful debate..." Bubbles sighed. "Besides, she said it happened once..."

"No, it didn't..." Butch breathed before covering his mouth after realizing what he had done.

"Wait, what!?" Brick and Bubbles shouted towards Blossom and Boomer.

"Yeah, I caught them making out on at least seven occasions, by the park, in town..." Butch sighed, "Blossom and Boomer, I'm sorry but they have a right to know."

"Blossom, is that true?" Brick whispered, pain and sorrow was clear through the tone of his voice.

"Yes, Brick, it is...I didn't want to find out this way but it was going to, anyway."

"I see." He breathed, "Well, I never thought I'd be this kind but I forgive you..." Brick smiled, Blossom gasping as a result.

"Really?" Blossom breathed.

"Yeah, if Bubbles can forgive Boomer, I can forgive you..."

"Alright, can we carry on with the game, please!?" Butch yelled, Bubbles nodding and clicking the tablet to see who gets picked next, it was Butch. "I'll take a dare, hopefully, it won't be as bad as giving Mr. PEFAB a hickey?" Boomer looked confused

"What does PEFAB stand for?"

"Poor excuse for a boyfriend..." Butch rolled his eyes as he sighed, Boomer opens his mouth in shock. "Don't give me that look..."

 _Dare: Give Brute a call and flirt with her for 5 minutes._

"Oh my gosh, why do I get these sick dares!?" Butch shouted, everyone in the room chuckled to Butch's dismay.

"Do you want to skip, Butch?" Buttercup taunted, "I'm sure Princess would love you nude..." Butch shivered.

"Hell no, I'm going for the dare." With a deep breath, he dialled Brute.

" **Hi Butch~" Brute whimpered flirtatiously.**

" **Hi Brute, I was just calling you to tell you how amazing you looked at school today."**

" **Oh really, did it turn you on?"**

" **Oh yeah, it had me really in the mood." Everyone was trying their absolute best not to burst out laughing as to ruin the phone call.**

" **Butch, when will dump this sweet, innocent little Buttercup and go for someone who can really give you pleasure?" Buttercup overheard her Powerpunk girl's comment and was held back by Blossom as she was prepared to rip the phone off Butch.**

" **Darling, I don't plan to break up with her soon. You see, Buttercup is far from innocent, the second she wants to be dominant, she'll tackle me down like a tiger..." Buttercup gasped, hearing her boyfriend talk about her this way.**

" **Butchie, I was born bad, if Buttercup can do that, I can do that 10 times better..." She snickered, "Besides, when was it since the two of you last *ahem* did the deed?"**

" **Last night," He stated, Buttercup widens her eyes at how her boyfriend was being so open about this, "And may I add, that it would be impossible to get as feisty as Buttercup does."**

" **Whatever," she scoffed, "So why did you call anyway?"**

" **I wanted to know how you get so gorgeous, I mean I'd bang you if I wasn't with Buttercup."**

" _ **Butch, you cheeky bum!" Buttercup hissed quietly so Brute wouldn't hear her voice.**_

" **Why don't you bang me now!? Buttercup doesn't have to know..."**

" **I would but I'm not an unfaithful boyfriend..."**

" _ **Butch, hang up right now, it's been more than 5 minutes..." Buttercup hissed.**_

" **It's been a pleasure talking to you, Brute, but I need to hang up."**

" **Wait-" Butch hung up before Brute had another opportunity to speak.**

"You better not talk to her again..." Buttercup hissed.

"Look at who's getting jealous now..." Butch whispered, making Buttercup blush.

"Alright, next turn." The tablet then chose Bubbles.

"Bubbles, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Butch then clicked dare and smirked evilly.

 _Dare: Remove one piece of clothing._

"But I'm only wearing this pyjama shirt as well as my bra and panties!" She winced.

"You know, you'd think the three of us would have different pyjamas by now but we still wear the same pyjamas as each other." Buttercup pointed out.

"So what's it gonna be, Bubbles?" Butch smirked. Bubbles sighed, reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. She then threw it towards the middle of the circle where Butch quickly grabbed it, 34D it read. "Damn, Bubbles, nice rack you got there~" Buttercup then smacked Butch around the head.

"Moving on," Bubbles then tapped the tablet to see who would be picked next, it landed on Brick. "Brick, truth or dare?"

"I'll go for truth." Butch then picked truth.

 _Truth: Have you been slept with any girls other than Blossom?_

"Well, it's not possible because he's still a virgin." Blossom stated proudly.

Brick then chuckled nervously, making Blossom raise an eyebrow and cross her arms, looking at Brick in suspicion. "Brick, are you hiding something?"

"Well, babe, I kind of have to admit something quite bad..."

"What might that be?"

"I...I..." He then took a deep breath, "I slept with Bubbles..." Everyone expect Brick and Bubbles gasped in shock with Boomer looking at Bubbles with desperation as she had looked down into the floor.

 **AN: I can't describe how sorry I am for the lateness of this chapter, as much as I wanted to work on this, my exams are coming up really fast. Also, thank you to the guest which suggested the Powerpunk Girl dare, it was fun to implement into the story. I do promise that the next chapter will come very soon. If you have any truths/dares to suggest or have any criticism (whether it be the structure of the writing or character development, no silly things though), leave a review or PM me if you like. Until then, I'll see you again in the next chapter.**


	3. Unfortunate Fear and Anger

**MAJOR WARNING:** **There is a lemon in this chapter, I'm not actually joking. If you're not into that, you might want to skip a couple bits. Don't worry, I'll put where it starts and ends but yeah, just a heads up. There's also points where strong language is used.**

Chapter 3 – Unfortunate fear and anger

"You what...!?" Blossom hissed at Brick.

"I know, babe. I'm sorry..."

"When was this!?"

"Remember when I told you guys about how I helped her out with Boomer's chores?" Everyone nodded. "It happened after that..."

"But when was this!?"

"Around 2 weeks ago..."

" _Brick, what is it you want in return?" "What do you mean?" "Spare me your 'obliviousness', Brick, I know you want something in return." "Bubbles, I really don't." "Oh really, aren't you a gentleman?" "I know I am, tell me something I don't know." "But seriously, what do you want in return?" "Nothing-actually..." He said with a growing grin on his face, stepping closer to Bubbles. "There is something..." Bubbles raised an eyebrow. "Well, what is it?" "I get to give you a full-body massage..." Bubbles chuckled. "That's it? Really, that would benefit me more than you, Brick." "I'm not finished," Brick continued, putting on an evil smirk, making Bubbles slightly shiver, "I want to give you one with you naked." "What!?" Bubbles shouted extremely loud, "Why would you want to see me naked!?" "As much as I don't like to admit it because I got a girlfriend, you have an incredibly sexy body." Bubbles' face went a deep red colour at Brick's compliment. "It was only a suggestion! I'll still help you clean, you don't have to-"_

" _No, no, I'll do it..." She sighed, "In one condition, though..." "And what might that be, blondie?" He smirked, Bubbles took in a deep breath while her blush became deeper in red. "You'll be naked too..." Bubbles quickly looked down and turned away, Brick's smirk widened. He grabbed Bubbles' shoulder and made her face him, a blush was clearly visible on her face. "If you wanted to see it that badly, you could've just said..." He breathed into her ear. "You want a nice fuck with that too?"_

" _No, it's not that! And I don't want that! I just don't want to be stared at by someone who is fully clothed!" Bubbles exclaimed, "Now there are house chores to be done, are you going to help me or not?"_

" _Do you accept my terms?" He smirked._

" _What were your terms again?"_

" _I give you a full body massage and we get to fuck afterwards..." He repeated, a slight tone of boredom was present._

" _Yes, I accept your terms." She scoffed. "Now, let's go." With Brick's help, it only took them an hour to complete all of the chores that Boomer was required to do. "Great, we're done because I feel like my back is going to snap..."_

" _Bubbles, a deal's a deal..." She turned then smacked her palm on his forehead._

" _Yeah, yeah but we're doing it in your room. To do it in Boomer's room would be totally disgraceful." They then walked up to Brick's bedroom where Bubbles then sat on his king-sized bed."Where did you get the money for this?"_

" _We got jobs, Bubbles, what, you think we stole again?" She quickly shook her head. "Anyways, I'm going to go get the body oil from the bathroom." Bubbles looked around the room, it was painted red with pictures of him and his brothers stuck upon the wall. He had a 42 inch 4K TV with a Playstation 4 connected to it. 'He must have a well-paying job to have all of this...' she wondered. Brick then came back with said bottle of body oil in his hand. "Alright, Bubbles, strip down."_

" _Excuse me, you don't have to tell me to do it..."_

" _Then, why aren't you doing it?"_

" _I, uh...leave me alone." She whined._

" _What do you prefer, you strip down yourself or me to do it for you?" She blushed and turned away._

" _To be honest, I'd rather you do it..." He then bit his lip, "I remember that you have to as well."_

" _Yeah, I will, if I take off my shirt, will you get a little less self-conscious?"_

" _No, I'll just take off my tie, and you can do the rest..." She then untied and took off her tie, leaving Brick smirking. "I have a boyfriend, you know..."_

" _Yeah, but like I said, you have a body most girls would dream of." He began to unbutton her top, it didn't take much time before the white piece of clothing fell to the floor, revealing a turquoise coloured lace bra with a little blue bow in the middle, making Brick stare with lust-filled eyes as she looked up to him. "First time I've seen something cute yet sexy at the same time." She blushed and put her face in her hands, Brick growled and grabbed a hold of her wrists, putting them beside her. "Why so nervous, you can get naked around Boomer any time of the day but then blush like mad when one piece of clothing comes off?"_

" _That's because Boomer's my boyfriend, you're his brother..." She shouted, turning away, "Who is undoubtedly hot, not going to lie..." He smirked, grabbing Bubbles and tackling her onto the bed._

" _You think I'm hot?"_

" _Yes, but to an extent. Now, can you please get off me? Because my back really hurts." He got off her, smirking. "And can you please take something off?"_

" _That eager, are we?" He then removed his jacket, "Happy?"_

" _No, I'm not, to be honest." He sighed and swiftly removed his shirt. Bubbles widened her eyes and opened her mouth wide. He smirked as she stared at his body, there was no doubt in Bubbles' mind that Brick's body was more toned than Boomers, from his defined chest to his tight six pack abs and breath-taking collarbone._

" _You know, it might be better to take a picture, it'll last longer."_

" _No, thanks. I just...didn't know you were that built." She then blushes a deep shade of red. She then let Brick get on top of her to allow him to take off her skirt, revealing a turquoise coloured pair of panties similar to her bra that were soaked, much to Brick's delight and Bubbles' dismay. "Should I take out my pigtails as well?"_

" _No, I think you look sexier this way."_

" _Can you stop, you're making me feel embarrassed!?" Brick didn't smirk but smile at Bubbles' embarrassment. Bubbles sat up as she felt Brick's arms wrap around her back and unclipped her bra. She then attempted to cover her breasts with her arm but Brick stopped her before she could._

" _Stop trying to cover up your body, Bubbles." He said in a sincere, loving tone._

" _But-"_

" _Bubbles, how many times do I have to tell you? You have a great body, possibly the best I've seen in my life. I don't understand why you're so self-conscious, but you need to stop." Bubbles was left stunned and her face softened._

" _It's sad how Boomer never said anything like that before, thank you Brick." Brick smiled at her. He then licked her folds through her panties, making Bubbles moan in pleasure, and used his teeth to drag down her panties. Brick sat up and stared at Bubbles' naked form. "Brick, it's not fair how I'm completely naked and you only have your shirt off..." Brick got off the bed and pulled down his pants, revealing his red boxers with a very visible bulge, Bubbles gasped in shock._

" _What, never seen a dick before?" He chuckled._

" _Yeah, I have. It's just-" Bubbles stopped speaking when Brick pulled off his boxers, revealing his rather large member surrounded by his red pubic hair. Leaving a very shocked Bubbles, she thought that Boomer's was large, but Brick's was far beyond "I just never seen one...of that size, before." Brick chuckled and raised her chin so she would be at eye level with him._

" _What, are you trying to say I'm bigger than your own boyfriend?" He asked, smirking with an almost sinister grin._

" _Yes, I am. Now, can you get on with it, my back is actually going to snap..."_

" _Okay, let's get this massage going..." He grabbed the body oil and poured a decent amount onto his hands. "What do you want me to do first, your back or your shoulders?"_

" _My back, please." She then lays down on her stomach, and Brick began to run his fingers through Bubbles' soft skin into the tough tension that had been building up for the past two weeks. Bubbles' head was placed onto a pillow, face down as she moaned uncontrollably. His hands then lowered down onto the lower part of her back where he rubbed her velvety skin as she began to arch up because of the overwhelming pleasure had proved so much to her but Brick made sure she stayed still as much as possible. He applied more body oil onto his hands and worked his way all around her back, making sure every fibre of her skin was tended to and every bit of tension on her back was gone. He then moved down to her ass, giving each cheek a couple gentle strokes then a few firm, Bubbles sighed, unable to bear how content this made her._

" _You really needed this, didn't you?" She nodded furiously, moaning once again as she felt him knead each cheek until he decided to move down to her legs, giving a stroke to her thigh before beginning to knead it with his fingertips._

" _Have you done it before? You seem too good at this."_

" _Yeah, only a couple times though."_

" _Really, for who?"_

" _Mostly Blossom, but there was this one time where I had to do it for Princess..." He shivered at the thought._

" _Why on earth would you give her a massage?" She exclaimed, a taint of jealousy was seen in her voice, Brick noticed nonetheless._

" _Shush, jealousy much?" Bubbles blushed at his taunt, "Anyway, Mojo wasn't bringing in enough money so she offered $10,000 for just the one massage. My brothers and I needed that money."_

" _Oh god, what was it like?"_

" _She thinks she has the body of a supermodel but she is majorly flat everywhere and she moaned like a donkey!" Bubbles giggled. "And let's just say...she didn't make me feel the way you're doing..." He whispered in her ear before kneading her entire left leg before switching to her right leg, kneading her thigh until the tension that was present disappears. Bubbles never felt so content in her life as Brick began to move down towards her ankle, giving each one a firm knead before caressing them very carefully and gently. He turned to her feet, carefully rubbing the left with his thumb, before switching to the right. He made sure each foot had an equal amount of attention. "Turn over for me." Bubbles obeyed, turning over and putting a pillow over her mouth. He shook his head, removing the pillow and putting it beneath her head. "This time, I want to hear you loud and clear~" He then applied more body oil onto his hands before caressing her arms. Bubbles couldn't stop herself sighing and moaning as she had never felt so aroused. He then slowly moved towards her stomach. "You enjoying this?"_

" _You don't even know..." She sighed in bliss, as she felt his fingers lender around her stomach, relieving her of any form of pain found. She began to grip the bed sheets with remarkable strength, with Brick taking full acknowledgement, deciding to tease her for a while. She sat up and looked down, to see Brick leaving little kisses upon her stomach, making her gasp deeply. "Are you trying to tease me?"_

" _No..." Bubbles immediately knew this was a lie. While she knew he was trying to tease her, she couldn't help but to feel very horny by this. She felt his hands move up to her breasts and moaned loudly as he began to massage her left breast and around her areola, while his mouth was on her right breast. It wasn't long before he switched, massaging her right breast with his mouth on her left. When he stopped, he heard Bubbles groan in annoyance._

" _Aw, is Bubbles getting annoyed at me?" She pouted with her arms crossed, Brick simply rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulders so she sat up straight._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Giving you a massage, duh." She then felt his hands wander around her neck and shoulders, digging into her skin, making her moan loudly. Brick smirked and decided to move a little closer towards Bubbles, as Bubbles felt completely indulged, she felt something poke her dangerously in her thigh. Quickly looking down realizing what it was, she attempted to move but Brick held her back._

" _Brick, could you move back a bit please?" She stuttered nervously._

" _Sorry, darling, you're gonna have to get used to it..." He then moved his hands to her face where he used her fingertips to caress her cheeks and forehead, taking extra precision not to hurt her. She sighed in delight, and then he stopped. "There, we're finished."_

" _Already?" She groaned in bitter irritation, Brick then got dangerously close to her face._

" _Yeah, and a deal's a deal."_

" _Brick, can you tell me something...very important?" His face softened, showing signs of deep confusion while she had expressions of concern._

" _Of-of course, what's up?"_

" _I'm...still-I never did that with Boomer..."_

" _You're still a virgin?"_

" _Yeah..."_

" _I thought you done this with Boomer before..."_

" _We did other things but not this..." She sighed. "I know I should've told you before I agreed but-"_

" _Bubbles, we don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to take your virginity away when it's Boomer who-"_

" _But I want you to!" She shouted, louder than she thought she did, covering her mouth afterwards. "I mean, Boomer, he hasn't been being a very good boyfriend lately. He hasn't taken me out on dates, watched a movie with me, all he's been doing is making me to clean and doing all of this! I'd rather give it to someone who may not be mine but has been my friend for so long than someone who is mine but neglects me..." Brick stroked her hair softly and turned her head so she could face him._

 _ **Lemon starts.**_

" _To be honest, Bubbles, I haven't given up my virginity yet." She widened her eyes at Brick's confession, "And Blossom haven't been much of a good girlfriend either, it's always studying with Dexter or some other bullcrap...and if you're willing to give your virginity up to mine, then I'll do the same." He then placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her close to him. He pressed his hips upon hers, it was an innocent, short kiss before he began to give her deep kisses, savouring the taste of her in his mouth. She gripped his arms roughly as she was pushed into the bed by him, with Brick on top of her. He kissed her on the lips before leaving kisses on her neck, making her scream with ecstasy._

" _Brick~" She moaned, making Brick's erection extremely solid. He moved his hand around one of her breasts and started to knead it while sucking on the other, much similar to the massage but with more aggression and lust. While he was doing this, Bubbles lifted off his hat and threw it to the side, setting his long hair flow. "Brick, don't stop, please-ah~" He moved down between her legs, spreading them wider, staring at her pussy which was extremely wet._

" _Eager, are we?" Bubbles was about to response until she felt a wet, velvet feeling went through her. She looked down and moaned as Brick had pressed his tongue and mouth and was indulging inside of her, sliding his tongue between her walls, licking her out at a shocking speed. She was moaning rather loudly, they were lucky they were the only people in the house otherwise someone would've investigated by now. His tongue swirled around her clit, while his hands made sure her legs were kept spread apart. He had kept this rhythm, gradually speeding up, making Bubbles throw her head back onto the pillow as she breathed heavily._

" _B-Brick...uh~" She felt his hands creep around her hips, holding her in place as he furiously licked her out, driving her into almost insanity. He kept licking her out faster and faster, until Bubbles moaned deeply and came. "Ahhh!" She screamed, her juices flooded Brick's mouth and half of his face. As she was beginning to recover from the thrilling orgasm, she looked down to see Brick licking up her juices. "Ah, Brick, don't-ah~" He ignored her request and had licked up every bit of her juices._

" _Sweet, just like you~" He commented, he then got on top of Bubbles, only to be pushed away. He was now sat down on the middle of the bed, his legs slightly apart and Bubbles' face dangerously close to his cock. "Bubbles, what are you doing?"_

" _It only seems fair that I give you pleasure since you did for me..." She said in an honest tone, making Brick quiver but at the same time, made his erection harder._

" _You don't need to- ah~" He moaned as he felt Bubbles' slick tongue give a long, slow lick upon the tip. Brick threw his head back as a loud moan escaped his mouth, he looked down to see Bubbles smirking. "You cheeky, horny, little bitch..."_

" _Speak for yourself..." Brick was about to object but sighed in ecstasy as Bubbles licked the tip again. She then began to take half of his throbbing cock in her mouth, using her tongue to lick around it in her mouth before pulling up to the tip and moving back down again. Brick closed his eyes, moaning aloud as he felt his dick lender under Bubbles' tongue. Bubbles then decided to move her mouth all the way down his cock and back again. He began to moan loudly as he felt his cock hit the back of her throat. His forehead began to become wet in sweat as his breathing became more rapid with every time he felt her tongue upon his penis._

" _Bubbles~" He moaned as he felt her head move up and down upon his cock, bringing him closer to an orgasm than he had thought. "Bubbles, if you don't stop, I'm gonna-" He then found Bubbles gradually speeding up, moving her head faster, receiving a extremely loud moan from Brick. His hands began to wander through her soft, blonde hair, looking up towards the ceiling to what was a mixture of lust and desire. "Ah~Bubbles!" He pushed her head all the way down, deep throating her and let out a long sigh as he released into her mouth. Bubbles gladly caught every shot of cum that was released from his hot cock and swallowed, licking the tip afterwards._

 _Brick then pushed her back onto the bed, capturing her lips in a long, lustful kiss, putting her arms over her head. Bubbles moaned as she felt his tongue enter her mouth, inducing them in a heated make-out session. Brick moved his hands towards her legs, spreading them apart. His lips had moved towards her neck and began to suck and nibble on the skin, leaving a hickey. Bubbles had her hands entirely pinned and clutched upon the pillows, allowing Brick to invade her body to his lust filled pleasure. He sat up and looked into her dark, ocean blue eyes and a look of concern washed over him as he positioned himself near her entrance._

" _Bubbles, are you perfectly sure you want this?" Brick asked, letting go of her arms and resting his hands besides her. Bubbles lightly smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck._

" _Yeah, I am, Brick. I'm ready..." Bubbles spoke softly._

" _Tell you what, if it hurt, scratch my back as hard as you can-"_

" _I couldn't think of doing that to you, Brick, let alone actually doing it."_

" _Bubbles, I don't want you to suffer pain on your own, please..." Bubbles sighed._

" _Okay, but I might not be able to help it..."_

" _It's alright..." He shrugged, and then pushed the head of his member into her, hitting something in the process. This was then, he knew that was the moment where tables would turn. "Bubbles, this will hurt, bad. Remember what I said..." Bubbles softly nodded and then Brick pushed through the barrier. Bubbles was in intense pain, a couple of tears began to roll down her face while scratching Brick's back to the point where he was nearly bleeding. Brick wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed both of her cheeks. Brick looked down to see blood and decided not to move, he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her again. They stayed like this for a minute before Bubbles spoke._

" _You can start moving, now." Brick nodded and began to thrust into her. The first few caused pain but it wasn't long before Bubbles threw her head onto the pillows, moaning and calling out his name. "Ah, Brick, more~" Brick grabbed her waist, thrusting into her at perfect tempo. "Faster, Brick, harder!" Brick gladly obliged, pounding into her at abnormal speed and power, making the bed creak incredibly loud. The two were completely intoxicated, Bubbles had wrapped her legs around his waist while Brick had snuggled against her neck, inhaling her scent._

" _That's it, baby, scream for me!" He screamed, biting her neck and sucking upon her delicate skin. "Oh god, Bubbles!" He lifted his head to give Bubbles a loving yet sinful kiss. He then hit a particular spot in which Bubbles moaned exceptionally loud, it was then he knew where her pleasure spot was. He thrusts into her at a faster pace, hitting her pleasure spot majority of the time, making her scream aloud._

" _Brick!" She kept shouting across the room, their screams were to as far as their hearts' consent, enjoying every second of their sexual activity. Brick's thrusts were at a perfect pace, making Bubbles moan when she lifted her off the bed. He then pressed her against the wall, thrusting into her even harder than he did. "Brick, don't stop~"_

" _Damn, Bubbles, you're so tight..." He moaned into her ear, pressing his hands against the wall while Bubbles had hers around his neck. Sweat began to surround their bodies and the room began to get heated as the two's breath began to lack._

" _Brick, I'm-"_

" _Don't-hold on a bit longer, Bubbles..." He moaned, he thrust at a lower pace but made it even with the power. Bubbles felt her legs shake and her lungs tighten, she was close and so was he. "Jeez, Bubbles, I'm gonna..."_

" _Please, Brick!" She shouted._

" _Cum for me, Bubbles..." He whispered into her ear, undeniably sending her over the edge._

" _Ah!" Bubbles screamed before her and Brick both came, with Brick releasing entirely inside her. They both trembled onto the bed, completely out of breath and drenched in sweat. When Brick made contact to the bed with his back, he winced in pain. "Brick, are you okay?"_

 _ **Lemon ends.**_

" _It might have been the scratches..."_

" _I told you..." she sighed. "Are you have any ointment?"_

" _Yeah, it's in the closet on top of the sink." Bubbles then left to get the ointment, Brick then rolled over to lay on his stomach. Bubbles soon returned with the ointment in hand._

" _Should I just rub it into the scratches?" Brick briefly nodded, Bubbles then got a small amount onto her hands and worked it into the wounds. Brick began to hiss and curse in pain._

" _Sorry about that..."_

" _It's alright..." After Bubbles finished applying the ointment, he sat up to look at her._

" _I told you I wouldn't hold back..." He placed his hand upon her cheek and leaned closer to her._

" _I'd rather take a bullet for you than to hurt you, Bubbles..." He softly spoke before gently pressing his lips against hers in a kiss that was a complete contrast to what was earlier on, it was more sweet and passionate. Their lips stayed like this for a moment before pulling away._

" _What's the time now?" He looked towards his clock, it read 5:25pm._

" _It's nearly half past five." He answered._

" _Ah, when does Boomer and Butch come back?"_

" _They don't come back until tomorrow morning..." He smirked, "Why? You want to stay the night?"_

" _I guess, I wouldn't want you to be lonely." She giggled._

" _Do you want to order pizza and put on a movie?"_

" _Sure, but we pay half and half."_

Butch was in a ridiculous tantrum-like mood, laughing uncontrollably on the floor while Buttercup rolled her eyes. Blossom and Boomer's eyes widened abnormally with their mouths open, entirely shocked.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Boomer yet again made Bubbles do his chores which led to Brick finding, giving her a massage and them fucking senselessly afterwards..." Butch tried to explain, constant chuckles were heard with every word he spoke.

"Bubbles..." Boomer choked.

"Oh, karma's a bitch, isn't it, little brother?" Butch teased. "And to top it all off, Brick made her more excited in several hours than you did in the space of your entire relationship..." Buttercup then smacked her boyfriend on the back of the head.

"Bubbles..." Blossom spoke, a sinister tone was present in her voice. "Can I have a word in the kitchen?" Bubbles gulped but nodded nonetheless.

"Bubbles, you don't need to be alone, I'll be there. I don't exactly want this...to get out of hand..." Buttercup said, it was clearly evident she had taken a mature attitude towards this, in contrast to her boyfriend. Only she knew this wasn't going to end well...

 **That's a close for the chapter, I'm afraid. I'm deeply sorry I didn't get to use any of the dares you suggested but I promise I will use them as soon as possible. The next chapter may not be long as this but I'll try to maintain around 3k words for each chapter. Again, any dares, reviews or any form of criticism (nothing silly...) would be very helpful but it's not compulsory. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Drastic Measures

**Warning:** **Although not as bad, there is a lemon (maybe lime) in this chapter.**

Chapter 4 – Drastic Measures

 **In the kitchen**

Once Blossom and Bubbles got inside the kitchen, Blossom stood there, giving Bubbles a glare she was most afraid of. The kind, supportive eyes that Blossom had always possessed wasn't there, only a pit of darkness and anger were present. Buttercup could already sense danger brewing through the look Blossom gave towards Bubbles.

"Look, Blossom, I-" She was interrupted by a harsh slap caused by Blossom.

"How dare you!? He was mine, my boyfriend and you..." Blossom paused. "You go ahead and fuck him in his bed when he was supposed to give it to me!"

"Blossom, calm the hell down!" Buttercup shouted, putting Blossom in a tamer mood. "Bubbles, are you okay?" Bubbles softly nodded and got up to face Blossom.

"Blossom, I'm sorry, alright!?" Bubbles shouted back, "And I'm sorry to say this, but aren't you to blame for this as well?"

"Why would I have anything to do with that?" Blossom shot back.

"I mean, you barely spent any time with him, it was always studying with Dexter or some other bullcrap, and then your little session with my boyfriend-"

"Yeah, we made out, that's it! You had sex with Brick! Compared to what we did, you're pretty much in the wrong."

"Blossom, I said I was sorry! What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"How can I forgive you when you decided to go have sex with my boyfriend when you had full acknowledgement that we were together? Tell me, Bubbles!"

"Enough!" Buttercup shouted, stopping the two in their dispute. "Bubbles, although she made out with Boomer way before what happened between you and Brick, don't you think you took it too far?"

"I know, I couldn't help it. I mean, he was sweet and soft-"

"He was and is my boyfriend, Bubbles!" Blossom screamed, trying to pounce at Bubbles only to be held back by Buttercup.

"He was there for me when Boomer wasn't!" Bubbles screamed at Blossom. "Blossom, he was my friend for many years, longer than you..."

"Did that give you the right to jump on top of him!?"

"No it didn't..." Bubbles sighed. "I never meant for that to happen, but...it did and I don't know what to do about it..."

"What kind of sister screws her own sister's boyfriend behind her back!?" Buttercup then threw Blossom against the wall.

"Now, Blossom, it's time for you to talk..." Buttercup growled. "Why did you make out with Boomer?"

"I don't know it happened in the moment, before I knew it, clothes were going everywhere..."

"Then why the hell would you blow a fuse towards Bubbles when you two were near doing it!?" Buttercup shot at Blossom.

"I don't know, Buttercup!" Blossom shouted.

"Look, Blossom, you may have done less with Boomer than what Bubbles did with Brick. But the fact that you're not even willing to hear her out, let alone forgive her puts you a lot more in the wrong than she is..." Buttercup scoffed, "Just hear her out and I'm sure you'll understand..."

Blossom sighed, "Alright, Bubbles. Just explain, maybe I may understand if you did..." Bubbles nodded and got into the same eye level as her sister.

"Basically, Blossom, Boomer wasn't being the boyfriend that I expected him to be. Like I said, he often called me to do his chores to do something else. He never took me out to restaurants, movies or anything, we'd occasionally kiss and other things but that's as far as the relationship went. Then, Brick came along and offered to help me out with the chores and help me relieve a bit of stress. Before I knew it, the way he touched me got me in the mood and it took over me...I'm seriously sorry about that, and I don't care how long it will take you to forgive me as long as you know that I didn't want to do it out of spite..." Bubbles explained.

"You can say that all you want, Bubbles, I'm not going to forgive you that easily..." With that, Blossom left the room. Bubbles looked at Buttercup and sighed deeply.

"Maybe it was too big of a mistake, Buttercup." Bubbles looked down towards the floor. "I feel so stupid..."

"Bubbles, you're not stupid. Blossom's just failing to accept this."

"Thanks Buttercup, that means a lot."

"That's okay, now, I need to ask you something serious..." Bubbles looked at her with confusion and concern, "Did you use protection?"

Bubbles widened her eyes and gasped in shock, "No, we didn't..."

"Did he pull out before...you know?" Bubbles shook her head. "When are you meant to have your period?"

"I was meant to last week..." Buttercup gasped in shock, pacing around the kitchen for a solution. Her sister could potentially be pregnant, they couldn't come to a solution that rapidly.

"Alright, I'll quickly go to the pharmacy and get you a pregnancy test. For now, just put this off your mind."

 **In the living room**

Boomer gave Brick an abnormally evil glare. "Brick, are you going to explain myself then?"

"What is there to explain?" Brick spit.

"Why you decided to stick your cock inside my girlfriend!"

"I have nothing to say..." Boomer's face turned red with anger, throwing a punch towards Brick, only for him to catch it in his hand.

"Explain, Brick!"

"You've got a lot more to explain about you and my Blossom, you idiot..."

"You explain what you did with Bubbles then I'll explain about Blossom and I..."

"Alright..." He sat down on the couch, with Boomer sitting on the floor, facing him. "I saw Bubbles doing your chores so I got a bit confused and asked her, when she told me about what you've been doing, I felt pity and offered to help her. One thing escalated to an other and...That happened. Obviously, she wouldn't have done what she did if I didn't suggest it and I'm sorry..." Boomer fumed.

"You're such a pitiful brother, you know that?"

"If you had done your chores like a normal, mature 18 year old would do, none of this would have happened, Boomer!"

"Doing chores is pretty light compared to what you did..."

"Well, you're to blame as well..." That was at that point where Boomer's only fuel was rage, charging towards Brick, only to be retained by Butch.

"How the hell am I to blame for you deciding to stick it up my Bubbles!?"

"Well, first of all: you decided to make her do your chores, which it is pretty low even for you. And you did that all for some fluffy toy at the arcade!?" Brick began, rage clearly blooming in Boomer's body. "You made out with Blossom behind her back right before she came back and the worst of all, you weren't being a good boyfriend at the slightest to her..."

"What are you trying to say?" The anger was visible in Boomer but he managed to keep it tame.

"You never took me out on dates, stayed up all night with her, watched a movie with her...It was as if you were using her, not dating her."

"And what would you know about that, big brother?"

"You were doing all of those things more with Blossom than her, you utter prick!"

"Oh, and Brick in his shining armour came on his charming horse to comfort princess Bubbles?" Boomer mocked, chuckling a little afterwards. Brick became a little angered and smacked his brother around his head.

"If she heard you speaking right now, she would be heartbroken..."

"Why would you care?"

"She's been my friend for much longer than you've been her boyfriend, so obviously I would care but I'm afraid that wouldn't go through your walnut-sized brain and your thick skull!" Brick argued, before Boomer could speak, he saw Blossom fly away and Bubbles very close to tears, being comforted by Buttercup.

"Brick, take Bubbles to her room and comfort her. Butch, keep an eye on your brother. I'm going to look for Blossom..." Buttercup instructed. Boomer clearly didn't take it too well...

"What, she's my girlfriend, I should-"

"May I also remind you that you're the boy who cheated on Bubbles first, so you stay away from her for now!" Buttercup roared, "Brick, please go..." She pleaded to Brick, he nodded and guided Bubbles up to her room.

"Are you going to find Blossom now?"

"Yeah, and keep a close eye on that douche..." She grabbed him by the shirt for his lips to meet hers. After several seconds, she pulled away, leaving to find Blossom.

 **In Bubbles' room**

Bubbles and Brick were sitting on the edge of the bed, Bubbles was sobbing profusely. As much as he hated to admit it, Brick was nearly at tears, there was some part in him that hurt every time he saw Bubbles sad.

"C'mon, Bubbles, cheer up."

"I can't! My sister and my boyfriend completely despise me now, and she's not going to forgive me..." She sobbed.

"Bubbles, at least you're proving that you're the bigger person..."

"What do you mean?"

"You're willing to forgive her for what she done, while she isn't bothering..."

"I see..." She sighed, "But Boomer..."

"Bubbles, I'm sorry this happened, I shouldn't have let my lust take me over..."

"Brick, it's not your fault..."

"Yes, it is!" He yelled, "I came up with the idea, we wouldn't have been in this situation if it weren't for me!"

"Brick, I agreed to it, it's just as much fault as mine..." Her eyes began to sting with tears, "Don't beat yourself up over this, because now you're getting angry over this..." She felt his arms wrap around her fragile body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so worked up...it's just..." He paused.

"It's just what?" Bubbles questioned.

"I...never really wanted to date Blossom..."

"You what!?"

"Let me explain-"

 **At the park**

Blossom was lightly swinging upon the swing when she saw a ray of green draw closer to her. Buttercup descended in front of her.

"Do you care to explain why you ran off!?"

"You don't need to know..."

"Yes, I do! Do you realize how upset you've made your sister!?"

"I'm not that bothered..."

"Wow, you're really no help." She then grabbed Blossom's arm, "I don't care about why you're here, you're coming back!" Blossom then noticed a paper bag in Buttercup's hand.

"What's that?"

"Nothing, now come on."

 **Back in Bubbles' room**

"Do you not love Blossom anymore?"

"Yeah I do, but...I don't feel the spark anymore..."

She sighed deeply. "Brick, there's something I need to inform you about..."

"What is it?" She was about to speak until Buttercup came through the door.

"Bubbles, I got you something. I also got Blossom back so we can carry on with the game..." Bubbles took the bag, nodded and went to the bathroom.

"What did you give her?"

"Nothing important...now, your beloved Blossom is waiting downstairs. As soon as Bubbles gets done, we're resuming the game." She stated.

...

"Alright, only a couple of minutes to wait, I guess..." Bubbles breathed.

...

"Alright, let's start." Bubbles tapped on the tablet, it picked on Boomer. "Boomer, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Dare: Truth bomb – pick anyone from the game and ask them any truth.

"Brick," He began, it began obvious to Butch and Buttercup that trouble was brewing, "Tell us what you and Bubbles did for the rest of the night."

"Are you actually serious!?"

"And the morning after!"

"You're actually having a laugh!?"

"No! Blossom and I have the right to know!" Brick looked towards Bubbles, who nodded. He took a deep breath and proceeded.

" _Bubbles, are you done yet?" Brick called. He was already in his pyjamas, which only consists of sweatpants, while Bubbles was borrowing one of Brick's shirts._

" _Nearly." Only to come out a few short seconds later, in one of Brick's football-themed shirts. Brick realizes that she wasn't wearing any pyjama pants of any sort._

" _You just wearing that shirt?"_

" _No, I have clothing underneath the shirt, it's just your shirts are almost double the size of mine..." Brick chuckled lightly and brought his hand towards her cheek. "When is the pizza going to come, I'm starving!?"_

" _Soon, Bubbles, I ordered half an hour ago. Surely they're on their way." Brick scoffed, making Bubbles pout. He sighed and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. Bubbles grew a blush upon her face, looking up to Brick. Brick began to heat up, pulling her into a caring, chaste kiss. Both of them closed their eyes as they savoured the sweet moment. As Bubbles' hands crawled behind his neck, the doorbell rang, scaring the two of them to pull away. Brick quickly grabbed the money and opened the door. Handing him the money for it, he took the pizza, bidding the delivery man goodbye. "You don't mind pepperoni, do you?"_

" _No, that's my favourite!" Bubbles squealed, making Brick laugh, smiling._

" _Well then, that makes two of us." Brick laughed, "Want to watch the movie now?" She nodded and they headed towards the living room. He looked through the bookshelf, looking for a decent movie to watch. "Do you like horror movies?"_

" _I don't mind them, I never got the opportunity to watch them, though..."_

" _How come?" Brick asked, curious._

" _Who do you think?" He then knew that she was talking about Boomer, he was never fond of horror movies._

" _Okay, how about...Halloween?"_

" _Which one?"_

" _The remake..."_

" _Sure, I'll watch it." He then put the disc into the player. Only 30 minutes into the movie, and she already has gripped into Brick's arm, shaking vigorously._

" _Bubbles, it's only a movie..."_

" _I never knew it would be this scary though!" She wept. Brick chuckled, pulling her close. She had her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat was at a rapid rate. She smiled, calming down. Once the movie had ended, Brick looked at Bubbles who was still awake. "What's the time now?"_

" _It's..." Brick looked towards the clock. "About half past nine..."_

" _Shouldn't we get to bed soon?"_

" _I guess, you want hot chocolate?" Bubbles then nodded hastily, earning a chuckle from Brick. They went into the kitchen where Brick got out the milk and whipped cream and Bubbles got out the hot chocolate powder. Once they had made the delightful beverage, they moved back into the living room. "You want to watch anything else?"_

" _Um, I don't mind..." Brick smiled, putting on cartoons. He looked at Bubbles, his face heating up. He doesn't know what it is about Bubbles that made his heart lender, her soft, pink lips or her bright, cute attitude? Maybe it was her as a person that he loved..._

" _Brick, are you okay? You're burning up..." She asked, clearly concerned._

" _No, I'm fine..." She giggled, putting a speck of whipped cream onto his nose. He clearly wasn't amused..._

" _Hey! Why did you do that?"_

" _You look cute like that..." She said bubbly, Brick was having none of this. While Bubbles was busy giggling, Brick tackled her down, taking the opportunity whilst it was there. "Brick, what are you doing?" He began tickling her furiously, making Bubbles laugh uncontrollably and moving beyond her ability._

" _Brick, stop it!" She said between giggles._

" _Make me." Only after a few minutes did he stopped, Bubbles stopped laughing when she saw Brick's face seriously close to hers._

" _B-Brick...?" She stuttered, blushing deeply. Brick felt his breathing got deeper and faster, seeing Bubbles like that. 'She's so cute and adorable, why didn't my brother treat you the way he should?' He thought. "What...?" She couldn't even speak as she felt Brick's lips lay upon hers in another chaste kiss. His hands moved towards her waist while hers wrapped around his neck. She felt butterflies in her stomach, feeling her body defy against her. She felt his hands sneak up her shirt, giving her breasts a firm squeeze, causing her to gasp._

 _ **Lemon starts**_

" _No bra?" He questioned seductively._

" _I never do when I go to bed..." She replied, smirking, turning Brick on. He lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. "What-?"_

" _Let's do it somewhere more appropriate~" He whispered into her ear. He led her into his bedroom where he laid her gently onto his bed. Eager, he lifted her shirt over her head. He gently pressed his lips into hers for a loving, caring kiss. Bubbles felt her back arch up when she felt his lips upon her neck, leaving sweet, little kisses. Her hands dug through his soft, red hair while he removed her panties, leaving her completely nude to Brick's delight. He stared, admiring her perfect figure._

" _Brick, you're not being fair today~"_

" _Oh yeah, sorry." He then removed his sweatpants and boxers, making them as naked as each other. Bubbles opened her legs, allowing Brick to come in between her thighs. He stroked her cheek, cupping it before placing another gentle kiss on her lips. This was far from their little session earlier which was more fierce, this was more passionate and loving. Her back arched again as she felt him position himself against her hot core. "Are you ready?" She lightly nodded, he then pushed half of his throbbing cock into her, making her moan in pleasure._

" _Brick~" She moaned, as she felt his entire dick go inside of her. He began to thrust into her at a steady pace. "Faster~" He obeyed, gripping her waist and speeding up. Their lack of control had the better of them, not that they were bothered..._

" _Dear lord, Bubbles! Ah~" He moaned loudly, the intensity of this took complete control of his actions, as well as Bubbles'. Her screams and moans is what brought him into this craving state, pounding into her at a fast yet prevailing rate. He buried his head between her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair._

" _Please, don't stop, Brick~" She moaned as her back arched up, but was put down by Brick's fierce grip. Her eyes were tightly closed, fearing what would be had she opened them. Brick's thrusts began to increase in speed once again, making the bed severely creak as if it were near breaking. It wasn't long after that, as Bubbles' walls tighten around Brick, they knew their climax was vaguely approaching. "Brick, I'm~"_

" _So am I, Bubbles, so am I~" He breathed._

" _Nuh~" They screamed, as they reached their climax, Brick buried himself in her. Brick moved off of her as they were coming down from their lustful high. "Brick..."_

 _ **Lemon ends**_

" _Um..."_

" _I love you..." She said before drifting off to sleep. Brick smiled and kissed her forehead._

" _I love you too..."_

 _..._

 _The morning struck Bubbles as the shining lights of the sun were accompanied by a sky of a deep blue colour and white clouds had woken her in a peaceful manner. The smells of cinnamon and bacon invaded her nostrils to the point where she practically jumped out of bed. When she arrived in the kitchen, she noticed an array of waffles and Brick by the pan, cooking bacon. Once he turned around, he jumped in shock. He noticed that Bubbles was only wearing his jacket._

" _Bubbles! I didn't know you were awake, I was going to serve you breakfast in bed but you're already down here..." She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling up to his neck._

" _Aw, thank you, that's so cute..." Once the bacon had finished cooking, he and Bubbles sat around the table to eat. Bubbles had her waffles with traditional maple syrup while Brick had his with chocolate fudge sauce. "So what have you got planned for the day?"_

" _Well, my brothers come back at around 2pm so we can hang out until 15 minutes then I'll walk...or fly you back home." He said with a warm smile._

" _Ok, that sounds good..." After they had finished breakfast, Brick noticed a speck of maple syrup was near Bubbles' lips._

" _Bubbles, you have..." He then pointed towards the side where the maple syrup was located, no matter how times he told her where it was, she wouldn't get it. So, he did the only thing he thought, he grabbed her by the collar and pushed his lips on hers, using his tongue to lick the maple syrup away. She then pulled away, a roaring blush ruled over her face._

" _Brick!" She shouted, covering her face with her hands. He smirked, holding her wrists and pulling them away to see her blushing face._

" _You know, you look cute when you blush..." He leaned in for another kiss when Bubbles' phone began to ring._

" _Excuse me..." She looked at her phone, it was Blossom... "Hello?"_

" _ **Bubbles, where on earth are you!? Buttercup and I were worried beyond belief about you!"**_

" _Sorry, I was having a sleepover with a friend..."_

" _ **A friend?"**_

" _Yeah..."_

" _ **Alright, well come home soon..."**_

" _Okay, bye."_

" _ **Bye."**_

" _Who was that?" Brick suddenly asked, scaring Bubbles._

" _Blossom, she wants me home..."_

" _Aw..." He groaned._

" _Don't worry, I'll be back soon..."_

 _..._

 _When the two have arrived in front of the house The Powerpuff Girls lives in, Brick immediately pulled Bubbles in for a hug._

" _You sure your sisters won't be suspicious when they see you in my jacket?"_

" _Nah, I'll just make up some excuse..." Brick had decided that he wanted to give Bubbles his jacket, which she gladly accepted. "Get home safe..."_

" _Woman, it's broad daylight, I'll be fine..." He kissed her forehead and flew away._

 _As soon as Bubbles came into the house, Blossom and Buttercup were in front of her moments later. Buttercup quickly pulled her in a for sisterly love hug._

" _My gosh, Bubbles, don't scare us like that..." Buttercup cried._

" _Don't worry, it won't happen again..." Bubbles reassured. Buttercup pulled away from her but noticed a bright red mark on her neck._

" _B-Bubbles, what's that red mark on your neck?" Bubbles began to panic, zipping up Brick's jacket even further to conceal it._

" _What red mark?"_

" _And why are you wearing Brick's jacket?"_

" _Oh, Boomer couldn't find his so he gave me Brick's instead..."_

" _Pea-brained little twit..." Buttercup snickered_

 _..._

"I should've known..." Blossom remarked in a sinister tone.

"Blossom, please-"

"You had a hickey, I smelled his cologne on you, you came home in his jacket...If that didn't scream 'I fucked your boyfriend' then I don't know what will!"

"Needless to say, twice, nearly three times over the span of several hours!" Boomer shouted.

"It's not my fault Bubbles prefers me over you..." Brick shrugged. "Also, may I remind of that hickey you've still got from Butch!?"

"Alright, this is getting so complicated!" Butch groaned.

"Can we leave this for another bloody day!?"

Blossom deeply growled. "Fine, but it isn't over..." She pointed towards Bubbles.

"Alright..." The spinner landed on Butch. "Butch, truth or dare?"

"Truth..."

 _Truth: What were your first impressions of Bubbles?_

"Um..." Butch thought. "Well, to be honest, I thought she was just a wimpy crybaby..." Bubbles opened her mouth in shock. "But now, I think she is a very mature, well-mannered being who I never knew could deep throat~" Buttercup whacked him around the head with full force, making him face plant onto the floor.

"Anyways..." Bubbles span the picker on the tablet again, it landed on Boomer. "Boomer, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please, oh loyal girlfriend..." He said sarcastically. Bubbles looked down, tears were frightening to fall.

"Boomer, seriously, shut up!" Brick shouted.

 _Truth: Where was the wildest place you've had sex?_

"Well, nowhere, isn't it? You know, because you're still a virgin, aren't you?" Bubbles said sweetly.

"Actually, Bubbles, I'm not...I lost it to Blossom..." Everyone gasped expect him and Blossom, Brick felt anger and rage fuel through his veins.

"You both are absolute idiots, you know that?" Butch snickered, "I mean, you go ape when Bubbles and Brick do it but you two did it as well!? Like, really!?" It was beyond surprising how Butch was being exceptionally mature about this situation.

"Can I explain-?"

"What is there to explain!?" Brick yelled, "Bubbles have been nothing but good on you and you go ahead and do this, and I thought you couldn't be any low..."

"Well then, carry on, elaborate..." Bubbles spoke, tears slid off her face. "Where was the wildest place you've had sex?"

"Your bed..."

 **Sorry, that's it for the chapter. I promise that I will try to make this less dramatic, I don't plan to make this feud last long unless you guys think otherwise. Again, if you want to leave any dare/truth suggestions or your input on the story so far (criticism is welcome, just don't put it in a way that makes me facepalm like some I've seen on other stories...). I'd like to thank MusicAngelTwins for the 'Bubbles' bed' idea and OpalGalaxy for both of the truths, I give you a major round of applause. Also, apologizes if any of the pregnancy or period stuff is a bit inaccurate, I'm a dude and I know nothing upon that subject. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Rough

Chapter 5 – Rough

"You what!?" Bubbles screamed, tears were running down her face speedily. "Why would you do that!?"

"Why would you have sex with Brick!?" He countered.

"If only you spent a little more time with me and treated me more like your girlfriend instead of making me run around your house doing your chores, none of this would have happened..." Bubbles sighed.

"Wait just one freaking minute! When the hell did this occur?" Buttercup questioned.

"Remember when you and Bubbles went to Japan for spring break and I didn't go?"

"Did you even wash my bed sheets afterwards!?" Bubbles screamed, everyone clearly knew that Bubbles has a phobia of germs and likes to keep her hygiene to a high standard.

"No, I don't think so...I'm not sure..." Blossom sighed.

"That is so disgusting!" Bubbles whined, "It's one thing to do it on my bed, it's another to don't wash it afterwards!"

"Oh, suck it up, babe-" Boomer began but was interrupted by his girlfriend.

"Suck it up!? How can I just suck it up when my own boyfriend makes me so guilty about something that I'm willing to do anything just for your forgiveness when you're done so much more and treats it like nothing?"

"Brick, take her up to her room. I don't want this asshole upsetting her any further..." Buttercup remarked. Before Blossom and Boomer could speak, Brick and Bubbles had already reached Bubbles' room. "Both of you, sit on the couch! NOW!" They both sighed in frustration and sat on the couch. "Butch and I are going to sort this out, whether you like it or not..."

 **In Bubbles' room**

Brick wrapped his arms around Bubbles as she sobbed endlessly, her cries becoming louder by the second.

"Bubbles, it's alright, it's okay..." He whispered into her ear, attempting to sooth her from this tear-provoking moment.

"No, it's not! My sister and boyfriend hate me, my bed is probably soaked in sweat and cum with no speck of shame, and no matter how hard I try, they won't forgive me!"

"Bubbles, they're being utter hypocrites, can't you see!?" Brick shouted, silencing Bubbles. "They've done more than we have yet they're treating it as if we cheated on them first when we didn't!"

"I-I guess..."

"So stop crying, alright? For me?" He chuckled.

"Alright..." She giggled, before she remembered something crucial that she should tell Brick about. "Excuse me for a minute." She left him to go to the bathroom, leaving him puzzled. She then checked the pregnancy test, it had been more than 5 minutes so it should've came up with a result. 'One line means negative, two lines mean positive' she thought. She then turned it around and gasped deeply. The screen displayed two lines. "I'm pregnant...with Brick's child..."

"Bubbles, are you alright in there?" Brick asked softly.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine..." He opened the door, noticing something was in Bubbles' hands. "Bubbles, what is that?" He noticed that tears began to fall from her eyes, there are no sobbing of any sort.

"Brick, just don't be angry at me, please..." She pleaded.

"Nothing will ever make me angry at you, Bubs. Now what is that?" She handed him the object, Brick quickly acknowledging it was a pregnancy test. "Bubs, are you-"

"Yes, Brick, I am..." She sniffled, "Please don't be mad..."

"Bubs, its fine..." He smiled, "In fact, having a child with you sounds like one of the best things to happen to us."

"R-Really!?"

"Yeah and who cares if Boomer and Blossom did it behind our backs? We can forget about them..."

"I still feel bad, like I'm still cheating on Boomer..."

"I see..." Brick sighed. "Then don't worry about that..."

"But knowing Boomer can't keep a girlfriend, he'll go insane handling a child!" Bubbles laughed. "I know you'll make a good father..."

"You're going to keep it?" Brick asked, his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Of course I am, I'm not going to get rid of something that has potential of doing great things!" Bubbles giggled.

"That's good..." He pulled Bubbles in a bear hug, "You know, I wonder what our child might look like..."

"I'd think it would have your eyes."

"I think they're better off with yours, Bubs."

"Nah, your eyes are the best. What about the hair though?"

"Hopefully, blonde with red highlights, really."

"How are Blossom and Boomer going to react though?"

"We can either suck it up or deal with it themselves, I don't care either way..."

...

Back in the living room, everyone was fuming, just Butch and Buttercup were far more upset than Boomer and Blossom.

"Can you please, for the love of God, tell us what happened!?" Buttercup screamed from the top of her lungs.

"No." Boomer stated.

"Are you two actually being serious!?" Butch said plainly. "Why are you making this more difficult than it is!? I don't want to deal with a couple of assholes who cause hell for their spouses but aren't bothered about their own misdeeds, if you two aren't going to be civil about this, then get out!"

"Why should we explain? Honestly, just give me one reason as to why we should!" Blossom questioned.

"We can think of more than one reason. First off, because you forced Brick and Bubbles into talking about their activities so why shouldn't you do the same!?" Buttercup ranted.

"Two, you did it in her bed! It could've been yours, Blossom, but apparently, it had to be in her bed! Seriously, why!?" Butch assisted.

"And three, you know how Bubbles' has a major cleanliness standard and you leave her room in such a disgusting state!"

Blossom sighed. "Fine, as soon as those backstab-"

"Blossom..." Butch growled.

"Alright, as soon as Brick and Bubbles come down, I'll explain..." It wasn't long before they came down into the living room and sat down.

"What's going on?"

"Blossom and Boomer are going to explain a few things..." Butch growled.

"Yeah, we had sex when you and Buttercup went to Japan to see Grandma."

"Well, we did more than once, to be honest." Boomer confessed.

"How many times?" Bubbles asked, an evil sense was present in her voice.

"At least once or twice a day while you were gone..."

"At least!?" Brick and Bubbles shouted simultaneously.

"Babe, I'm sorry-"

"If you were sorry, you would have told me sooner and you've been sympathetic instead of antagonising me a heck of a lot afterwards!" Bubbles said through sobs.

"Boomer, just tell them what happened already!" Buttercup screamed.

"Alright, alright."

 _As soon as she saw Buttercup and Bubbles drive away with the Professor, she immediately called Boomer._

" _Hello?" He answered._

" _Hey, Bubbles and Buttercup just left for Japan, want to come over for a movie or something?"_

" _Sure." He smirked. It wasn't long before he had arrived, a bag full of sweets was in his hand and a grin on his face. "Hey, sweetheart~" She giggled before standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss upon his lips which he gladly accepted and returned. Blossom wrapped her arms around Boomer's neck while he put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The two began to stumble back, becoming too indulged with the kiss, but out of pure luck, land on the couch. Boomer grabbed Blossom's wrists and pinned them above her head, using Blossom's gasp as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes of fighting for dominance, Boomer managed to win, overpowering Blossom. Boomer pulled away from the kiss, much to Blossom's dismay, with a grin on his face. "You sure you wanted to watch a movie or did you want to do something else?"_

" _Hm, you may be stupid but I'm sure you know what I want..."_

" _I'm not stupid!" He frowned._

" _Whatever..." Blossom sighed. "We can't do it here, though."_

" _You want to head up to your room then?" He smirked._

" _No, I like to keep it tidy and this won't exactly keep it tidy..."_

" _Where do you want to do it then?"_

" _Let's go to Bubbles' room, I don't think she'll mind." With that, Boomer got off Blossom and put her in his arms. He carried her to Bubbles' room and threw her onto the bed, getting on top of her shortly after. His hands snuck up Blossom's shirt, causing her to gasp before pulling up over her head and unhooking her bra in the process. Blossom bit her lip before pulling up his, revealing a slightly toned torso. Boomer moved his lips from hers to move further down her body, beginning with her neck. Blossom threw her head back onto the pillow, moaning as Boomer's lips wandered around her body. Smirking, Boomer unbuttoned her shorts, revealing a pair of white panties that were beyond soaked. Blossom's face grew a light taint of pink as she felt his slim fingers poke around her panties and pull them down, leaving her entirely bare. "Boomie, it's not fair..."_

" _What is?"_

" _That I'm naked and you've still got your pants on!"_

" _Oh, sorry..." With no time wasted, he pulled off both his pants and his boxers, revealing his throbbing dick. Blossom was a fan of candy and before her eyes, she found a lollipop that would never go away. With them being both bare, Boomer climbed on top of Blossom who pulled open Bubbles' drawer and pulled out a condom._

" _Bubbles has condoms?" Boomer questioned._

" _I'm guessing she wanted to give her virginity to you."_

" _Well, I have a divine redhead who's dripping wet beneath me, and I'm not going to waste that opportunity..." Quickly and swiftly, he slid on the condom on his length and positioned his member in line with her womanhood. Looking back at Blossom who simply nodded, he began to push into her raging heat. Blossom arched her back, feeling her womanhood being filled by his pulsing dick._

" _B-Boomer~" She moaned until he broke through her hymen, in which she screamed, tears threatening to fall from her pink eyes. It was then Boomer began to whisper sweet things into her ear to soothe her. He resisted the urge to pound into her, even though it was difficult, he didn't want to see her hurt. After a minute, what seems to them as hours, Blossom spoke. "You can move now." Boomer began to thrust slowly into Blossom, being careful not to hurt her. After a while, the pain had vanished and Blossom was in a state of complete euphoria._

" _Boomer, move faster!" She screamed, Boomer instantly obliging. Soon, Boomer followed a fast rhythm, pumping into Blossom. In return, Blossom wrapped her legs around Boomer and pulled him closer._

" _Blossom~" He purred into her ear, causing Blossom to tighten her grip around him. After 20 minutes, which to them seemed like forever, they both began to reach their climax. "Blossom, I'm gonna-"_

" _So am I, Boomer, so am I..." Boomer could only thrust into Blossom a few more times before he eventually succumbed to his orgasm, ejaculating into the condom. Blossom soon followed, releasing around Boomer's member. Both of them took deep, quick breathes. Boomer got off Blossom, removed the condom and tied it. He threw it into the bin and laid with Blossom as their bodies began to give in to sleep._

"B-Brick..." Blossom stuttered. "I can explain-"

"Just shut up, Blossom, before you make things more complicated than they are!" Brick shouted, causing everyone in the room to be shocked. Although they were enemies before, never once has he shouted at Blossom in such a manner.

"Bubbles..." Boomer weakly spoke.

"Save it, Boomer, I don't want to hear it."

"But Bubs-"

"Boomer, I don't want to hear excuses!"

"You know what I find sad, Buttercup?" Butch questioned.

"What, sweetheart?" She replied with a smile, which was irregular for her nature.

"Bubbles denied to doing it in Boomer's room but her 'loyal' boyfriend did the exact opposite to her..." This made Boomer and Blossom feel guiltier about their actions.

"Unbelievable..." Brick muttered.

"Wait, I don't have condoms in my room, I never did." Bubbles said, "How the hell did condoms get into my room?"

"Yeah, about that..." Buttercup spoke, "I kind of got them for Butch and Buttercup for us but I guess I misplaced them. Sorry, Bubs..." Buttercup apologized.

Bubbles deeply sighed. "Although it did make me seem desperate to lose my virginity, I can forgive you, Buttercup..."

"Babe, when are we ever going to do it in your room?" Butch questioned, putting his arm around Buttercup's shoulders. "Your walls aren't soundproof like mine." Buttercup deeply blushed at his remark.

"Okay guys, we said we'd carry on with the game and leave this for another day, alright?" They all nodded and carried on with the game. Since this entire cheating dilemma got Bubbles flustered, Butch took over with the tablet. The spinner lands to Bubbles.

"Bubbles, truth or dare?"

"Give me a truth..."

 _Truth: What would you say is your partner's more attractive feature: Physique or personality?_

"I'm going to have to say your personality's more attractive, Boomer."

"What!? How about my sexy looks?"

"Boomie, if you lacked physical appearance a bit more, you would be like a DUFF to your brothers."

"Alright, next." The spinner lands to Brick.

"Brick, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please..."

 _Truth: Describe one of the best days in your life to everyone._

"I'm not sure..."

"What about the day you took me to the carnival a year ago?" Blossom questioned.

"You made me spend a lot of money then!" Brick remarked.

"Still, it was still a nice day..."

"Not for me..." He snickered, and then sighed. "I know this is going to fire up the dispute even further, but one of my best days was when I got to spend a whole day with Bubbles."

"Here you go again..." Boomer growled.

"I'm sorry, can you describe it please because that's what you need to do?" Blossom spit, which made Brick sigh aggressively as a result.

"Alright then, princess..."

 _It was an early morning with the sun only beginning to rise, expanding its light upon the horizon sky. Bubbles was in the living room, vacuuming the floor. It was only 30 minutes ago that the Professor left for work and her sisters left to do whatever they had planned for the day. Once she had finished, he began to put away the vacuum when the doorbell rang._

' _I thought the Professor told me no one was planned to come by today.' Curious but cautious, Bubbles hesitantly walked to the front door. Once she opened the door, she was surprised to who was presented by the door._

" _Brick?" The redhead smiled at her, while she was still puzzled about his sudden appearance. His hair was slightly messy along with the little specs of it laid on his face. His clothes were baggy as well, only wearing sweatpants and a short-sleeved red shirt, with his hat placed upon his hat. "Um, I'm sorry but Blossom isn't here at the moment but I can-"_

" _Actually, Bubs, I came to see you."_

" _Me? What for?"_

" _I heard you were back from Japan so I wanted to pay you a visit..."_

" _Aw, that's very sweet of you." Bubbles laughed, "You can come in if you want."_

" _You sure?"_

" _Yeah, the Professor never said anything about letting people around so..." She shrugged her shoulders, opening the door wider to allow Brick in. They made their way into the kitchen, where Bubbles began to lay out ingredients for breakfast. "Did you have breakfast this morning?" Brick didn't respond straight away as he was too concentrated on Bubbles was wearing, which from his perspective wasn't much. Bubbles was wearing an blue pyjama button-up shirt about 2 and a half sizes bigger than her which stopped at around her knees. Brick just assumed she is wearing panties under that shirt but he was certain she wasn't wearing a bra. "Brick!?"_

" _Y-Yeah..."_

" _You okay, you spaced out for a while?" She asked with pure concern in her voice._

" _Yeah, I'm fine, Bubbles...What did you ask me?"_

" _I asked if you had breakfast this morning?"_

" _Oh, no, I didn't. I was in a rush and my brothers already left so..."_

" _Well, what do you want?"_

" _I don't mind, Bubs, whatever you want..."_

" _Okay" She smiled. She began to chop the vegetables on the chopping board while the bacon cooked in the pan. "So why did you want to visit me instead of Blossom?"_

" _Because I got to see her while you were in Japan, why were you in Japan anyway?"_

" _Oh, an animation company wanted to make an anime based on us, I think it was called 'Powerpuff Girls Z' and they wanted us, or at least two of us, to attend their studio to see what we were like and how they could transfer that to the anime. We also went to see our grandma who lives in Japan."_

" _Why the Z at the end though?"_

" _Instead of Chemical X, it was Chemical Z which was an enhanced version of it."_

" _Are my brothers and I in it?"_

" _Yeah but the way you were created was the same. Blossom, Buttercup and I aren't sisters in it."_

" _Why not?"_

" _I don't know but as long as we're together, it doesn't bother me. That and we were given actual names instead of Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom. Those were their alter-ego names."_

" _Did my brothers and I get names like that as well?"_

" _No, you guys were still named Brick, Boomer and Butch."_

" _That's disappointing..."_

" _Well, at least it wasn't an ego name...I mean, Rolling Bubbles?"_

" _Yeah, I guess..." It wasn't long until Bubbles was done making breakfast._

" _Do you want to eat your breakfast now?"_

" _What, why? Where are you going?"_

" _Normally before I eat, I like to have a bath or so."_

" _Can I join you?" He asked seductively, leaning closer towards Bubbles._

" _I-I-If you want to, I guess, I don't mind..." She blushed._

"W-Wait, let me have a guess..." Boomer shouted, cutting off Bubbles and Brick. "You had sex in the bath..."

"No, you idiot..." Bubbles groaned, "If you let us finish instead of interrupting, you'd understand..."

"Anyway..." Brick continued.

 _Water from the tap gently fell into the pool of water that surrounded Brick and Bubbles. Bubbles stared up towards the ceiling as she sat between Brick's legs, with him sitting behind her. He had his head snuffled up towards her neck, inhaling her scent that came from her hair._

" _Brick, do you mind?" She giggled._

" _No, not really." She could hear him smirking against her neck. "Can I wash your hair?"_

" _Why would you want to do that?"_

" _It's so soft and silky, please?" She sighed at his compliment._

" _Fine, go ahead, if you insist..." He smiled softly and grabbed the shower head as well as Bubbles' strawberry shampoo. Several minutes passed, and Brick had just finished washing Bubbles' hair, dried it off with a towel, tying it back into her signature pigtails, and pulling a strand on it towards his face. "Smell better now?"_

" _Yeah, but it wasn't smelling bad before though..."_

" _Wow, you are so sweet..." She said sarcastically._

" _Is something bothering you, Bubs?" He asked with a frown clearly visible, his worry lacks from his mouth._

" _No, Brick, where would you get an idea like that?"_

" _I don't know, you seem a bit down..." He wrapped his arms around Bubbles, pulling her closer to him. "Sometimes I worry about you, you know?"_

" _Why do you worry about me?"_

" _That day when you were doing Boomer's chores, I just...get the feeling he isn't treating you right..."_

 _Bubbles turned around and stared into Brick's blood red eyes. "I should say the same to you, Blossom seems to be spending more time with Dexter than you. I wonder why...?"_

" _I don't like being neglected by my own girlfriend, Bubs, It makes me feel as if I'm not good enough." He gently whispered, turning away from Bubbles. Bubbles gently caressed his cheek, making him face her._

" _Don't think like that, Brick, you're more than what any typical girl would want. Especially to Blossom, so get that thought off of your head..." Before she known it, Brick had slipped his hand to touch hers and lifted it off his face. His fingers intertwined with hers, joining their hands together. "You know, Brick, there has been something that has been getting me down too..."_

" _I'm all ears, Bubbles."_

" _I get the feeling that I'm not good enough for Boomer, like maybe...just maybe there's a girl that he loves more than me and-"_

" _Bubbles, I know that Boomer's an absolute idiot, alright?" She nodded. "But I highly doubt he would cheat on you? Why would anyone cheat on you?"_

" _I don't know, I wish he would love me more..."_

" _Bubbles..." He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her for a hug. "Give it time, he'll realise that he has someone who is beyond loyal to him and open his eyes. Trust me..."_

" _Thanks, Brick, you always knew how to be happy."_

" _Bubbles?" He pulled away, only to look her into her eyes. "To know after we well, gave each other our virginities and you told me you loved me..." Bubbles began to blush and turned away._

" _Y-Y-Yeah?"_

" _Did you mean it?" He whispered, with pure curiosity and concern in his voice. His eyes also told the same story._

" _Um, well, I-I..." She took a deep breath and looked into his dark, ruby red eyes. "Yeah, I did and I still do..."_

" _Good..." He smirked. "Cause so do I..." Swiftly, he reached up to Bubbles to place a tender, heavy kiss upon her lips. Although surprised, Bubbles melted into his lips almost in an instant. This kiss, their connection that they bared, it felt forbidden but to them, it felt like a necessity. They knew what they were doing was wrong, that it was a horrid thing regardless of the dilemma but their dignity couldn't keep their feelings at bay for so long. Her hands lingered towards his neck, bringing their bodies closer than they had anticipated. Bubbles was the first one to pull away._

" _Brick, wait..."_

" _No, Bubs, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"_

" _No, it's not like I didn't like it..."_

" _Then what?"_

" _It's just...you're more of a boyfriend to me than Boomer ever did..."_

" _Ditto"_

" _But would you Boomer and Blossom think of this?"_

" _Nobody has to know..." He then brought himself closer to whisper into her ear. "That can be our dirty little secret..."_

" _Is it really worth it, though? Go behind our partners' back like that?"_

" _Oh..." He muttered, before his hands began to slither. "When I touch you like this..." His right hand moved upon Bubbles' right breast, giving it a soft touch before softly groping it. Bubbles began to quiver by his touch, giving off a slight moan. His head then moved towards her neck, leaving little kisses upon her neck before biting, leaving a deep red mark, deeper than last time. "When my lips touch your skin like that..."_

" _Brick..."_

"Buttercup!" Butch grabbed Buttercup roughly, pulling her into bridal style.

"Butch, what are you doing?"

"I need you, NOW!" Buttercup didn't get to respond, as Butch had already dragged her into her bedroom, leaving the reds and blues in utter confusion.

 **Author's Note: Hello guys, I can't explain, in words, how sorry I am for not updating for a very, VERY long time. This will be the absolute last update until 2017, as I am going to be on holiday and I'm not sure if I will be able to access a computer but if I do, I will post a new chapter before 2017 if I can. But if I can't, I hope you can understand. Until then, you are free to leave any suggestions for truths or dares or even criticism (constructive is preferred, again, nothing silly). Bye!**


	6. Author's Note - I'm Sorry

**Author's Note – I'm Sorry**

 **Hey everybody, unfortunately this isn't a new chapter, I'm not that fast XD. That said, I have to get something off my chest. I feel like I disappointed all of you yesterday with my new chapter. With that said, I deeply apologize for that. I feel guiltier knowing that you have waited more than 7 months for an update, only for me to come out like that. I promise that I will take more of your truths or dares, seeing that I was neglecting them for a while. Also, I have taken note that some of you don't like the mixed pairings, although I've gone too far with the story to simply reverse it, I'll see what I can do. I promise that within the next 2 or 3 chapters, this entire dispute from the reds and blues will be over, mostly...With all that said, I'm very sorry and I promise to make it less dramatic if this is what you guys would like. I won't give you complete control but I can take suggestions. Until the next chapter then, bye.**

 **FortuneWolf**


	7. Maybe

Chapter 6 – Maybe

After half an hour, for what seems like several hours, Butch and Buttercup were coming down the stairs to the others and took their place in the circle, their heavy blushes were clearly visible.

"You two had fun?" Boomer questioned. In turn, Butch smirked and wrapped his arm around Buttercup.

"You bet your ass we did, didn't we, Buttercup?" Buttercup only blushed harder at his response. "Well, her more than me but that's what I do, huh, babe?" She lightly smacked her hand on his chest, hiding her face in his neck.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Blossom spoke.

"Can we move on, please?" Buttercup quietly requested.

"Of course, Buttercup." Bubbles smiled. With that out of the way, the group continued to play their game of truth or dare. The spinner then landed upon Butch. "Butch, truth or dare?"

"Give me a truth, Bubs." With that, she tapped on the truth button, anticipating it's revealing question.

 _Tell the group the story of how you and your lover came to be_

"Aw, that's a really sweet one." Bubbles commented. A vibrant smile spread upon her lips, as well as Blossom.

"Well, I'm not the type of guy to say this kind of stuff but I guess I can spill on a few details. If you're okay with that, Buttercup…" She nodded in approval.

"Wow, what a gentleman…" Blossom stated, her gaze drifting towards Brick as those words left her mouth. It was unclear to him if those words had a double meaning but it seems apparent.

 _It was a cold winter's day when the bell rang, while greatly annoyed by default, it was like the sound of angels singing to most of the students at Townsville High as it symbolized the end of the school day. Butch Jojo was no exception from the rest, he was highly eager to get out of school, considering his rebellious nature. As soon as he stepped out of his classroom, moving ever so slightly to avoid the masses of girls that bombarded him daily. However, only yards away from his locker, did his movements deceive him as the girls crowded him left, right and center._

 _Butch, please be mine!_

 _No, be mine!_

 _Marry me, Butch!_

" _Move out of the way, hoes!" Yelled one of the richest but badly represented students at this school. Princess Morbucks moved through the crowds easily, like a force was mercilessly pushed upon through the crowds. She stopped when she was at a reasonable distance in front of Butch, by her standards as for everyone else, she was basically up in Butch's face. "Now, Butch, normally I let the guys come after me. However, I couldn't help but to notice your sexy piece of ass over there and see all these pathetic girls who are unworthy of you. So, I'm going to make you an offer." Butch rolled his eyes and folded his arms, to be frank, if there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was to listen to Morbucks' bullcrap. He was wishing his brothers would come by and stop this entire charade, as he was certainly not up for it. As he looked towards the distance, he saw three girls: one with blonde hair, one with amber hair and one with black hair. But for Butch, it was the black-haired girl that stood out to him._

" _Butch!" Morbucks yelled from the top of her voice, breaking off any sight Butch had of that girl. "Were you even paying attention?"_

" _Sorry, I got lost in your eyes…" If it wasn't evident enough, he was lying to Morbucks. Nonetheless, she brought his lie and grinned._

" _Aw, well then, I can forgive you. What I said was I'll let you go out with me on several conditions. One, you will take me on a date at least once a week, and it should be at a restaurant with a rating of at least 4 stars. Second, you will…" Again, Butch dozed off to see that the girl he was staring was gone. "…Butch!"_

" _What?"_

" _You're not paying attention, are you?"_

" _Princess, let's talk about this tomorrow, alright? I can't be bothered today…" Before she could even stutter a word, Butch had pushed her out of the way and went through the crowds, only to see that the small group of girls had left. Sighing in frustration, he began to jogged to the exit. The cold air greeted him swiftly, blowing softly against him as he was met with an almost empty street. He kicked the ground in irritation, staring down in anger. No girl had ever come out of his grasp, cause most of them would throw themselves at him already. He wasn't aware that he was in deep thought until his brothers came behind him and patted him on his shoulder._

" _Dude, are you okay? You zoned out for the past few minutes." Boomer spoke._

" _Yeah, you were just staring down at the ground. Did something happen?"_

" _No…" He initially protested, but it didn't last long, he couldn't keep it a secret for long. "Yes…" He sat down upon the stairs, sighing deeply. Both Brick and Boomer sat down as well, aside Butch._

" _C'mon, buddy, tell us what's up…"_

" _I guess, it's a bit ridiculous but I saw a girl a little while ago. I wanted to talk to her but that little slut Morbucks came by and ruined everything."_

" _Wow, you have a crush?" Brick questioned._

" _What's so shocking about that?"_

" _Most girls like to blockade you until you basically accept to let them be your bride. Now, you're the one with the crush? Whoever this is must be so lucky!"_

" _Hey!" Butch lightly punched Brick's shoulder, chuckling lightly._

" _Don't worry, bro, I'm sure you'll see her again. Soon, if you're hopeful."_

" _Wait, did you say Morbucks tried to get into your pants, again!?" Boomer exclaimed._

" _Yeah, that hoe clearly didn't get enough."_

" _She wouldn't leave me alone at all today."_

" _That makes three of us." Brick said. They all growled at the thought of Princess._

" _Well then, shall we be getting home?" Boomer asked. A bright smile was present on his face as he stood up._

" _We shall. Brick, what's for dinner tonight?"_

" _You two up for steak tonight?"_

" _My god, when was it the last time we had steak? I'm up for that." And so, they left on their way back home. For Butch, this may be the end of the chapter but it was the beginning of another…_

…

 _ **2 days later…**_

…

 _Days may have passed, but for Butch, he wasn't progressing at all, he felt like he was stuck at square one. Nowhere was this girl to be seen, no trace she left, no, Butch had nothing. He felt hopeless like she just slipped out of his hand. He wasn't to blame, of course, if Morbucks didn't step in the way at that moment of time, maybe…just maybe he could have met her. The familiar sound of the bell ringing came to his ears once again, just like several days ago. Frustrated, he went to his locker, grabbing his belongs before beginning to head out. That was until, that moment, he had seen her...The girl he had seen before. With the same friends of hers surrounding her, though he felt that she looked quite similar, as well as her friends. Curious, Butch hid behind the lockers to eavesdrop._

" _Buttercup, you know how important academics are?"_

" _Yeah, to you, Blossom. To me, I couldn't care less…"_

" _To be fair, she is improving…" The blonde one spoke._

" _Exactly, thanks, Bubs." She then hugged her, both smiling from cheek to cheek. The red-haired then sighed in defeat._

" _Alright, I admit, you have been improving." She laughed._

" _I had to stop your snagging somehow, Bloss."_

" _Hey!"_

" _Alright, break it up. Now, the Professor said that he won't be at home for dinner. There's this new sushi place that opened, you guys wanna head there for dinner?"_

" _Sure, I'm down for that, Bloss?"_

 _Before Butch could eavesdrop any further, an unwanted presence appears before him._

" _Butchie baby!" It was her, again! To make matters worse, the three girls seemed to be attracted to the little scene that was brewing. "Oh look, the three sluts…" Buttercup, being the person she was, was ready to give Princess a new makeover, that wasn't appealing if people didn't think she was already._

" _Us, sluts? We're not the ones who slept with the entire football team!" Bubbles spit back. Butch then whistled, admiring Bubbles' burn._

" _Whatever…" She then turned to Butch. "Butch, don't we have a date?"_

" _No, we don't! We never did!" Princess then growled, frustration clearly seeping through her teeth and walked away. He then turned his attention to the three girls that were in front of him. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to make a scene like that."_

" _It's alright." Bubbles said, smiling. "We all know how desperate Princess is to get a boyfriend when she has had many." They laughed._

" _Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, Butch." He stuck out his arm, hoping they would shake it._

" _Butch, as in Butch Jojo?" The red-head questioned. He nodded, looking puzzled. "Wow, you've changed…anyways, I'm Blossom." She then took his hand and shook it. He pulled a face that looks like he was dumbfounded, shocked would be the proper expression._

" _Blossom!?"_

" _And I'm Bubbles." She then took his hand and shook it._

" _Buttercup." She merely greeted, and followed in her sisters' actions and shook his hand._

" _Hey, where are your brothers?"_

" _I don't know, they're meant to text me when they're out."_

" _They should be out by now." Bubbles said. Butch took a minute to process that they were his and his brothers' nemesis before, and to they had matured to this state. Blossom had hair that went down to her waist, which was tied into a ponytail and she also has grown considerable breasts. Bubbles had shoulder length hair, which was tied into long pigtails, which contrasts to her short pigtails during her kindergarten days. She had grown large breasts, something that Princess has used against Bubbles, only because she didn't have what Bubbles had. Buttercup had grown out her hair, it was something Butch didn't expect. Most of it was tied into a ponytail while the rest of it rested on her face. Buttercup, like Bubbles, had grown large breasts. Considering how aggressive she had been to Princess before, Princess never stepped forward to bully her. They all had slim waists but it didn't make them look sickly. Wearing the skirts had also shown off their smooth, hairless legs. It was needless to say that Butch thought they were all attractive. But it was Buttercup that stood out to him._

 _At that moment, Brick and Boomer then appeared behind him._

" _Hey Butch, making new friends, I see?" Brick commented._

" _Maybe…that depends, do they want to be friends with us?"_

" _I'm kind of already friends with Brick, so we're kind of already there…" Bubbles said._

" _Which I disapproved and still do…" Blossom muttered._

" _Bloss, do I have to say it again? They've changed…"_

" _Bubs, don't bother anymore. It's obvious that Blossom is still hesitant about us, being the self-proclaimed leader she is." Brick pointed out, stepping beside Bubbles._

" _Bubs, what if he's trying to manipulate you and tries to hurt you, what's gonna happen then?"_

" _Not that I'm the corrective type, but I did protect Bubbles from guys picking on her."_

" _Don't forget Princess too…" Bubbles warm-heartedly smiled._

" _Oh yeah, and the time where Princess was shaming Bubbles about her body-"_

" _Alright!" Blossom yelled, "I get it, Brick is very protective of you. Maybe they're not as bad as they were before…" She sighed, feeling defeated._

" _Bloss, are we going to the sushi place or not?"_

" _Crap. I forget about that. Yeah, we can…do you want to come along?" She directed towards Brick._

" _Oh, I guess I'm up for it if my brothers are up for it."_

" _Yeah, let's go! I love sushi!" Boomer exclaimed, grabbing Brick's arm and shaking him vigorously. Blossom and Bubbles began to giggle at this, causing Boomer to stop as a light crimson blush grew on his face._

" _Should we get going then?" Bubbles said, they all nodded and decided to end the day on that note._

…

"I remember that day as if it were yesterday…" Bubbles spoke.

"And we're far from the end of it…" Butch laughed.

…

" _Dude! The girl you've been drooling over was Buttercup!" Boomer exclaimed, deep into laughter. Brick rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose while Butch was furiously blushing. "Aw, Butch is blushing. When was the last time he did that?"_

" _Him blushing was practically non-existent until today…" Brick commented. "Butch, it's not as bad as you think it is…"_

" _The hell do you mean it's not that bad!?" Butch shouted. It had become unclear whether the redness on his face was his continuous blushing or his anger. "I've never had a crush, all the girls I've gone out with have asked me, they came to me!"_

" _Well, maybe now you know how it feels to be in their shoes…" Brick sighed, "Again, you're going to be fine…"_

 _It has been several hours after the boys had dinner along with the Powerpuff Girls, and Butch was nothing but a mess that time. Every time Buttercup asked him to pass something over, his hands would shake constantly and rendered Buttercup puzzled. Boomer tried his best not to laugh at those moments but alas it proved useless. Boomer ended up bursting in laughter, leaving Butch more flustered than he ever felt before._

" _You don't understand, I've never felt this way about anyone…have I actually got feelings for a puff?"_

" _From what was shown this evening, it's pretty evident otherwise we need to book you an appointment with our doctor…"_

" _Anyways, I know it's really unlike me to ask this, but what should I do?" Both Boomer and Brick widen their eyes and gasped. Indeed, it was unlike Butch to ask for such advice. He was a man, a charmer but on this occasion, he was beaten at his own game._

" _I heard that Buttercup has a lot of admirers…"_

" _Really!?"_

" _Yeah, her locker is nearly filled with love letters from different admirers every day. I can't imagine it on Valentines' Day…" Boomer remarked._

" _Great, I've got competitors now…"_

" _Hey, you're Butch, Mr. Steal your Girl. Seriously, a lot of guys get pissed off with you for causing their girlfriends to stare at you. A couple of guys isn't gonna stop you…" Brick said, trying to encourage Butch. In turn, Butch smiled a bit._

" _Thanks, I couldn't ask for better brothers than you guys."_

" _Aw…" Boomer said, wrapping his arms around Butch and giving him a hug._

" _You sure you're not an alien who abducted Butch and is secretly an imposter?" Brick joked. Though this would be the question on many minds. Like cats were stereotyped to don't get along with dogs, it wasn't in Butch's nature to be kind but a lot of things can change just as quickly as the wind changes._

" _No, I'm not, it's just the universe decided to give me a taste of what I've been dishing out on people…"_

" _Hey, we'll figure it out…"_

…

"I always wondered why you were trembling when we went to get sushi." Blossom laughed.

"That was great!" Boomer laughed, louder than anticipated.

"If we can please carry on…" Butch growled.

… (Powerpuff Girls' POV)

 _Bubbles stood by her locker with her sisters and opened it. Stacks, upon stacks of love letters flooded from her locker._

" _Aw, geez…" Bubbles picked all of them up, or at least most of them, and put them back in her locker._

" _I don't know why you just throw them out, Bubbles." Buttercup spoke, Bubbles then turned her head, looking disgusted._

" _Because, Buttercup, that's hurtful…Besides, some of them are quite sweet."_

" _I'm just saying, it clogs up your locker like mine, for instance." Buttercup then opened her locker, revealing an abundance of love letters falling out of her locker. "These, are useless to me. If they really loved me, they'd say it in person."_

" _I guess you have a point…" Bubbles agreed, "It would take me a lifetime to read through all of this." Blossom appeared before them, a fragrant smile is present on her face._

" _Guess who got an A+ on her History test?" Blossom squealed._

" _Princess?" Buttercup said sarcastically, with Blossom pulling a face of disgust afterward. "I'm kidding, Bloss. We're proud of you, aren't we, Bubbles?" Buttercup turned to Bubbles while putting a hand upon Blossom's shoulder._

" _Words can't describe how grateful we are to have you as a sister, Blossom!" Bubbles said. "Bloss, you know what you're carrying around bags to discourage littering?"_

" _Yeah, why?"_

" _Can I please borrow one, my locker's overfilled with love letters…again!" Blossom deeply sighed, looking down at the ground. A frown grew on her face as she handed Bubbles the trash bag. "Something the matter, Blossom?"_

" _How come my locker isn't filled to the brim with love letters like yours?"_

" _Blossom, love letters don't mean shit." Buttercup stated plainly, "All that matters is if a boy confesses to you, that's what matters."_

" _Are you sure it's because I'm not that voluptuous as you guys are?"_

 _Bubbles and Buttercup loudly groaned, "Bloss, it doesn't matter, THAT doesn't matter! These love letters," Buttercup quickly grabbed one out of Bubbles' bag. "They get to a point where they're irritating. Be happy that you don't have to clear out your locker every day because of these."_

" _Some of them are very sweet, though." Bubbles pointed out, before clearing her throat. "But still, they do get extremely annoying!"_

" _I guess you guys are right…"_

" _Thank you, now, what time is it now?"_

" _It's…8:53…" Blossom announced._

" _Shoot, I best get to class then…" Bubbles quickly said before storming off, Blossom and Buttercup barely got enough time to process that before she left._

 _ **6 hours later…**_

 _The bell had rung across the entire campus, indicating the end of the ordinary school day, and the three girls united into a group by the lockers once again. Luckily, for Bubbles and Buttercup, their lockers weren't full of love letters._

" _Thank god…" Buttercup sighed in relief. "You guys up for doing something now?"_

" _Oh, sorry, Buttercup. I've already got plans…"_

" _What!? With who!?"_

" _Ummm…" Before she could answer, two strong arms wrapped around her in a surprise bear hug. She playfully screamed before turning around and lightly punching him in the chest. "Brick, I told you no to do that!" He chuckled, smirking as he shook around Bubbles' hair._

" _You love this, really…"_

" _No, I don't!"_

" _What's going on there!?" Blossom shouted, interrupting the two._

" _Oh, I said I would go with Brick to the library to study for the Maths test and in return, he'd take me out for ice cream or something." Bubbles explained._

" _Sounds like a date…" Buttercup said, suspicion seeping from her voice._

" _No, it's just we're in the same class so it would be easier…" Bubbles countered. "Should we get going then?"_

" _You're not going anywhere with him, you blonde whore!" Exclaimed the self-proclaimed (although heavily discouraged by the entire school) queen of the school, Princess. She stepped in front of Bubbles, grabbing Brick's arm and pulling him towards her. "He has a date with me!"_

" _Did you really, Brick?"_

" _Bubbles, we don-"_

" _Did you really think he changed? He was born evil and forever will be evil. How naïve are you?"_

" _I'm really sorry, Brick, I didn't know-"_

" _You know what I hear around school? You're fuck buddies with my Brick. You have the audacity to put on your innocent little image but behind closed doors, you're willing to spread your legs and get down on your knees to get my Brickie off!"_

" _Princess, I assure you that's not true!"_

" _Then why do you come into school with a scarf, um?"_

" _It's winter, I need to keep warm…"_

" _I bet you do, I bet the sweat that comes from you and Brick keeps you hella warm."_

" _Princess, I didn't-"_

" _Obviously, I forgave Brick of it because I can't stay mad at my little Brickie but you…it's gonna take a lot for you! First of all, you stay away from Brick, I don't want you talking to him, laughing with him, any communication with him, I don't want it! Second, you're going to go to the principal's office and announce to the whole school that you're the biggest whore here and that boys should only whistle if they want some relief if they don't mind getting STDs of course. Finally, you will drop out of the Powerpuff Girls and remain an ordinary, useless slut like you were meant to be, and I take your place and become the Powerpuff Girl that everyone's been dreaming of!"_

" _That's it!" Buttercup dashed towards Princess, upper-cutting her, sending her right to the ground before being pulled away by Blossom. "Talk shit again about our Bubbles, I dare you, you attention-whore. Try it, and I'll fuck you up!"_

" _If she didn't try to steal Brick away from me, she wouldn't be exposed for who she is."_

" _You're jealous of her because she's near perfect, unlike you, who's the complete opposite." Blossom exclaimed, "So you're gonna try and spread false rumors that you have no evidence for. I'm thankful everyone around the school knows how to deal with your bullcrap. They know better than to agree with your horrid opinions."_

" _Whatever, so Bubbles, will you agree to my terms?"_

" _No," Bubbles said sternly, she looked up to be met with Princess' repulsed look. "I know better than to trust you and play your stupid games."_

" _Yeah, well, Brick's mine and only mine. You got that?"_

" _Brick, I didn't know you were with Princess. Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _Bubs, listen-"_

" _He didn't tell you because he knew you would throw yourself on him. Perhaps you're not as smart as you think, huh?"_

" _Then all I have to say is I'm sorry, Princess…"_

" _Although an apology doesn't cut it for me, I guess I can forgive you."_

" _Now, I need to get to the library…"_

" _Bye…c'mon Brick, you said you'd take me to the movies…"_

" _Bubbles!" He shouted, removing himself from Princess' grip. He grabbed Bubbles' wrist, catching her by surprise. He wrapped his arms around her before turning to Princess. "We're not going on a date! And never will be, especially when you constantly go after my brothers as well! Second, Bubbles is not a whore at all, nowhere near as much as you. For God's sake, you slept with the entire football team!"_

" _And she didn't even get a quarterback!" Buttercup remarked._ _ **(Pun intended, definitely pun intended XD)**_

" _Besides, I have something called standards! Quite clearly, you don't but there's a reason why guys like Bubbles and not you! So, quit trying to drag Bubbles down because she has something you don't and never will have and quit coming after my brothers and me! I'm not going to change my mind and neither will they. You get me or are you that thick?"_

" _You will be mine, Brick Jojo…"_

" _Keep dreaming, you waste woman." With that, Princess turned around and left. Brick turned around to see Bubbles looking down on the ground. "Bubs, are you okay?"_

" _Yeah, I'm grand…" She said softly, Brick sighed, feeling hurt for Bubbles._

" _I swear, if I were a girl, that scumbag wouldn't see the light of day!"_

" _You want me to do that for you?" Buttercup suggested, a light smirk was forming on her face._

" _Buttercup, no, it's not worth it…"_

" _Alright, but if she does this again, she's not gonna walk, or talk, or-"_

" _It's fine, Buttercup, she's been doing it for years…" Bubbles muttered quietly._

" _Bubbles, listen…" Brick made Bubbles look up to him, "You're not a whore, you will never be and I know that because you'll never stoop to her level, ever. You're perfect the way you are, don't let her make you think otherwise, okay?" She let a tear fall which Brick quickly whipped away with his thumb._

" _Bubs, are you sure you're alright?" Blossom asked, before pulling Bubbles in for a hug._

" _Yes, Blossom, I'm fine. I'm better now that I've had comfort." Bubbles began to smile a little._

" _Bubs, you still want to go to the library? We can rearrange it if you want…"_

" _No, Brick," Bubbles quickly shook her head as she spoke, "That test's over a week from now, we need to study."_

" _Okay, I never knew you cared about your education that much…" Brick smirked._

" _I'll see you guys back at home, 'kay?" Bubbles smiled. Before letting her leave, Buttercup quickly whispered in her ear._

" _If he tries anything, let me know…" Bubbles blushed a little but nodded._

" _Blossom, you doing anything now?"_

" _Yeah, I need to get going on my project that's due in a couple of days which I need to find Dexter to talk about this." Buttercup didn't get to speak a word before Blossom was gone too. Buttercup groaned in irritation as she was left on her own._

…

 _As if Buttercup was beginning to leave, she had heard her name called._

" _Buttercup!" She turned around, to be greeted by Butch._

" _Hey…sorry, if you're looking for your brothers, I don't know where they are."_

" _What? No, I wanted to see you." She raised an eyebrow._

" _Why? What do you want from me?"_

" _Just to walk you home, to get to know you. That's all."_

" _I don't know, considering what you've done in the past, I'm not sure…"_

" _You don't have to bring me, you know…"_

" _Besides, I'm not going home. I need to go into the city to run a few errands…"_

" _Errands?"_

" _Yeah, get a few things while my sisters are out too. Unless you want to come with too…"_

" _Sure" He smiled, in which she put her hands on her hips. Butch doesn't know how quick Buttercup was until she was right in his face, pulling at his shirt so that he could face her._

" _But if you dare try and touch me, the last thing you'll see is the ground before I bumble you into it."_

" _Yes, madam…" He smirked._

…

 _The green-eyed pair moved on the roaring crowds, the centre of Townsville had been busier than usual._

" _Now, what did you want to do here anyway?" Butch asked, now that the crowds of people had died down._

" _I needed to get a couple of things from the market, it only comes once a week."_

" _You doing grocery shopping? That's a shocker..."_

" _And you going missing wouldn't exactly be a shocker!" Buttercup countered._

" _Geez, I was joking!" Buttercup just growled in hindrance, as Butch put with his hands up in the air as defence. Then, she sighed and turned away from him._

" _Right, the first thing I need is onions." Buttercup spoke, moving to the onion stand where she brought a full bag of onions. "Next, is chicken." Buttercup then brought a bag of chicken portions._

" _Are you gonna drag me everywhere?"_

" _You know you didn't have to come!" She hissed, and half-shouted. It was loud enough for Butch to step back but quiet enough that it doesn't turn heads. "Why did you even want to hang out with me? I thought you hated me…"_

" _Who told you that!?"_

" _Nobody, it's just…" Buttercup paused for a minute before continuing, "You never give me attention and now here you are, wanting to go around with me."_

" _Buttercup, I don't hate you. Yeah, I did when we were kids but we're grown up-ish." Buttercup kept her eyes fixed onto the ground, so Butch lifted her chin, causing her to look up to him. "Can we at least try to be friends?" He pained him to use that term 'friend', he ached to be much more to her but being her friend had to do for now._

" _Maybe, if you tone down your annoying demeanour." She smiled, as she raised a finger to point at Butch. Butch had to blink twice following this. She smiled, not smirked or grinned or sinisterly smiled, she smiled in a way Butch found cute. Several minutes had passed, and Buttercup had acquired everything that she needed except for apples. Buttercup made sure that she got a couple extra, since because of Bubbles' fondness of apples, they get consumed within a day or two. When Buttercup got to the fruit stand, she was greeted by a lightly tanned, slightly built man who nodded his head up and smirked._

" _Hey there, young lady. What can I get for you?"_

" _Uh, two bags of apples, please." Buttercup was feeling something she had never experienced before. Discomfort, is what she felt after she felt the vendor's eyes dart through her, as if he was looking through her clothes. Butch could sense this, he could see it from her body language and her sudden shaking. Mistaking this for Buttercup becoming nervous, he gave her the bags which in return she gave him the money. As she turned to leave, he felt his hand grab her wrist._

" _Where you going, pretty girl?" She clenched her fist and threw a punch at his jaw. He was obviously taken back by this and was half-expecting this, but what he didn't expect was for Butch to fully uppercut him, sending him crashing into his stand and breaking it in half in the process. He didn't hesitate to do so, as if his body took over and did what he thought was right. Butch snatched her hand and dragged her away from the stand._

" _Butch?"_

" _If I ever see that guy again, he's gonna get more of a broken jaw and lost teeth…"_

" _Did you have to uppercut him though?"_

" _Yes, I did." Buttercup rolled her eyes and sighed._

" _But thanks, Butch, I really appreciate that you'd do that for me…"_

 **Author's Note: Okay, I'm about to become extremely angry so here's a little warning.**

 **Alright, lately, I've been getting reviews that weren't exactly what I was expecting but whatever. Bu t the problem is, some of you were being rude about it and I'm sorry, this just pissed me off. I'm not sure if I must remind you but this is a fanfiction, a fucking fanfiction! If you don't like it, honestly, I'm cool with that, I don't care but when you say you hate me because I put two characters together, you've crossed the line. Don't do that, that pisses people off! If you're reading this, (you know who you are), don't read the story, it's that simple. Also, the story isn't finished. So, the way I portray people, there will be context for it. I wouldn't make someone bitchy and a hypocrite for the sake of it. So, don't complain at me as if it is a published novel when it's an** **uncomplete fanfiction!** **Even then, I'm not going to Penguin or a well-known publisher, change the names and ask for them to publish it. I wouldn't do that, I do this to be creative because I can't draw at all, writing is a way I express myself creatively and I get shit for it because a few little things? I said that once, I'll say that again: Don't like it, don't read it. If you don't like the pairings, don't read. Don't like the story? Don't read. If at any point, you don't like it, DON'T READ. IT! And don't bother using aggressive language to make me change, because you have better luck saying that to a brick wall! I'm sorry, I seen many people go through this and it pisses me off because we don't have to go through this because you don't like one of the many fanfiction stories. If you're going to be a negative Nancy, at least be constructive about it. Also, if nothing doesn't comply with your tastes, write it yourself! Be innovative, be creative, don't rely on others to write your vision of a story for you unless you're going to be polite about it. That's mainly why I write stories, I wanted to bring something new to the table because there was a pairing that doesn't have any stories so I took that first step and did it myself (this was for another thread 'Dead or Alive'). My goodness, some of you need to calm the fuck down and get off my case.**

 **Woah, that was a handful. I'm sorry if you like the story and you read through that rant, it wasn't intended for you. Believe me, you guys are great people with bright futures if you continue being respectful. I do apologise for the long wait but I will bring a new chapter or two in February, I can promise you that. Until then, you are free to follow, favourite and review (be constructive if you're going to be negative). And this story with Butch and Buttercup, I will finish it in the next chapter. Bye!**


	8. Talk To Me

Chapter 7 – Talk to Me

" _Hey, it's no problem at all."_

 _Buttercup laughed lightly, "You know, I thought that hitting him would make him stride away but you made him fly away!" The two couldn't contain their amusement as they both burst out in laughter. To Butch, it felt nice to see this side of Buttercup, instead of the hot-headed and aggressive attitude that she often portrayed to everyone. Maybe this was a side of her only shown to her sisters and the Professor or maybe this is completely new to her. "Well, I've got what I came here for, so…I guess I'll see you around." She muttered, a tone of disappointment was present in her voice. Before she could turn around and walk away, Butch swiftly but gently grabs her wrist, stopping her in her tracks._

" _Wait!" He exclaimed, Buttercup looked puzzled. She wasn't clear on how quick he reacted. "I caused you a bit of trouble, at least let me treat you."_

" _Treat me? Out of all the girls you could have, you want to treat me?" She asked, hesitantly. He wasn't surprised when Buttercup was acting suspicious, he had a clear track record of being a womanizer and that only hurt his chances even more._

" _Look, I caused you hell today. I just want to make it up to you, please, Buttercup?" She looked away and sighed._

" _Fine, I don't think my sisters will be home at this time anyway."_

" _Great, because I know this really good café!"_

" _You're into cafes?"_

" _I don't like to go to those coffee shops like Starbucks, okay?"_

 _Buttercup sighed. "Fine. I trust you but if it's a trap-"_

" _It's not."_

 _A few minutes later, the green-eyed pair arrived in front of a French-looking café. Buttercup tilted her head in confusion. Butch noticed this, and rolled his eyes._

" _What's the matter now?"_

" _You don't seem like the type of guy who doesn't go to these types of places?"_

" _Yeah, a girl took me here once and I kinda liked it." Buttercup glared at him. "What, are you jealous?"_

" _Not really…" She groaned, before suddenly walking into the café with Butch following shortly after. As soon as they entered, they were happily greeted by a blonde waitress who immediately grinned at Butch._

" _Hey there, table for two?" They nodded, and were escorted to a table by the window. The menus and cutlery were laid out in a sophisticated manner while the table allowed for a clear view of the street next to them. Both had taken their seats, while the waitress constantly stared at Butch. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." While she was gone, Buttercup navigated through the menu while Butch sat there, glaring at Buttercup._

" _Is there a reason why you're staring at me?"_

" _How can I not?" He smirked, in which Buttercup put down the menu to glare back at him._

" _If you're trying to get into my pants, it's not going to work…"_

" _No?"_

" _The Professor raised my sisters and I to be better than that, thank you very much."_

" _Oh, that's a shame…" Butch sighed. At that moment, his phone began to ring. "Excuse me, I've got to go take this. If the waitress comes by, tell them I want a mocha latte with a slice of red velvet cake." Buttercup nodded, with that, Butch left. Buttercup sighed deeply before going on her phone. What she saw was several missed calls all from Bubbles, and a message that was sent with high importance, also from Bubbles._

 _ **Buttercup's POV**_

 _That's strange, Bubbles never sent me these types of messages. It's normally Blossom, and even then, it's not really that urgent. Most of the time, it's either 'Buttercup, I lost my 15cm ruler and I've only got my 30cm ruler! Where did it go?' or 'Buttercup, I want to buy cupcakes and I've only 15.98 and the cupcakes cost 5.99, I won't be able to get a full $10 back!', which is very irritating, no lie. Anyway, I began to feel worried so I dial Bubbles' number and after a couple of rings, she picks up._

" _ **Hello?"**_

" _ **Bubbles', what's the problem?"**_

" _ **I forget the keys to the house, so I'm calling to see if you do."**_

" _ **Sure, give me a second."**_ _I look inside my backpack (yes, I own a backpack, not a handbag. I'm not a typical girl but I'm not a full-on tomboy either) to find that I didn't have my keys either. Puzzled, I look inside the pockets of my blazer but nothing was there either. I quickly pick up my phone to see if Bubbles was still on the line._ _ **"Bubs, you still there?"**_

" _ **Yeah, have you got-"**_

" _ **No, Bubbles, I haven't got my keys either!"**_

" _ **What!? How are we meant to get home then!?"**_

" _ **I don't know, what about Blossom?"**_

" _ **I already called her, she doesn't either!"**_

" _ **Bubs, calm down, we'll figure something out."**_

 _ **I hear her sigh deeply into the phone. "Okay, I'll talk to you later, okay?"**_

" _ **Will do, bye."**_ _I hang up, as I put my phone down, I see the waitress from before walk up to my table._

" _Where did your friend go?" She said, I could feel the curiosity from her voice._

" _He's on the phone." I reply casually, "And he asked if he could have a slice of red velvet cake and a mocha latte please?" She smiled, writing it down on her notepad._

" _Anything for you?"_

" _Make that two, please." I spoke, although I am a very aggressive girl, I know my manners and when to use them._

" _Do you know if the guy you're with is single?"_

" _Probably not, he's surrounded by girls so I guess he's dating at least one of them."_

" _Uh huh, and what are you to him?"_

" _I was his enemy back in kindergarten but we've gone to a neutral ground but now, he wants to be my friend…" I glare at her, confused. "Why do you want to know all of a sudden?"_

" _Because, sweetheart, that boy is mine…" She suddenly moved so her face was only centimetres away from me, "I don't care what I have to do, he's mine…"_

" _Are you serious? He barely knows you. Besides, I don't plan on dating him…"_

" _That's what they all said…If I were you, I'd stay the hell away from him. He doesn't look like your type." She muttered, before getting up and walking away. Since when did most of the girls around Townsville become bitches?_

 _ **Butch's POV**_

 _I look on my phone to see several missed calls, all from Brick. Being the leader he is, he's probably at home, wondering where I am. So, I give him a call back, which he picks up after a couple of rings._

" _ **Hello?"**_

" _ **Brick, did you try to call me?"**_

" _ **Yeah, I have a favour to ask?"**_

" _ **I'm listening…"**_

" _ **You see, Bubbles hasn't got her keys and she called Blossom too but she hasn't got her keys either. Problem is, the Professor is out on a business trip and won't be back until morning and Blossom already booked to sleep with Robin. Bubbles hasn't got a place to stay so would we be able to have her stay with us?"**_

" _ **What about Buttercup? Doesn't she have a key?"**_

" _ **About that, Bubs just called her and…she doesn't have her keys either."**_

" _ **My goodness…"**_ _I pinch the bridge of my nose tightly, sighing deeply. How can all three of these girls forget their keys simultaneously?_ _ **"Where would Buttercup go then?"**_

" _ **She can stay with us as well."**_

" _ **Alright, as long as she doesn't make a mess around my room."**_

" _ **Okay, as long as you don't end up raping her in her sleep!"**_

" _ **I wouldn't do that!"**_

" _ **Knowing you, you might…"**_

" _ **Alright, I'll see you at home."**_

" _ **Ciao."**_ _He hangs up. As soon as I went back into the café, I see the waitress was really close to her face. That only meant two things: this waitress was lesbian or she didn't like her. If she is messing with my Buttercup…yes,_ _ **MY**_ _Buttercup! She will be mine, and no one else's…Then, that waitress noticed me and smirks before going into the kitchen. I quickly powerwalk back to our table to see Buttercup, looking down._

" _Buttercup, what happened?"_

" _I-I don't want to speak about it…" I looked down to the table to see that my cake and coffee has arrived, so did Buttercup's._

" _You got the same as me?" I couldn't help but smirk, I kind of found that cute._

" _You've been here before so I didn't want to take any chances and I went with what you had…" I sat down and stared at her, there's something wrong with her and I've never been this determined to find out._

" _Buttercup…" She looked up to me having a fixed, intense stare at her. Rightfully so, she was taken off guard by this. "What's the matter?"_

" _That waitress is a bit of a bitch…"_

" _A bit?"_

" _Okay, she's a major bitch!"_

" _Why?"_

" _Because she came right up to my face and told me to stay away from you…"_

" _She did what!?" I couldn't help but quietly yell, I don't even know this girl and she's already trying to get into my pants? "Alright, you want to do elsewhere?"_

" _What!? We haven't even paid for this…"_

" _We can take it to go!" I went up to the counter where a guy in his mid-30s greeted me. "Excuse me, can we take our stuff to go?"_

" _Yes, of course, just bring it over here and I'll have it done." I brought our cake and coffee and waited to the man who come back out. Once he did, I paid for it and began to leave with Buttercup but before we could, the damn waitress walked up to us._

" _Wait a minute!" She yelled, "Would it be possible to get your number?"_

" _After you interrogated my friend, no way!"_

" _Excuse me?" She barked._

" _Don't play dumb with me!" I grabbed Buttercup's hand and pulled her against me, "I saw you do it! And I don't even know you, how am I meant to know you didn't do it to many other guys before?"_

" _Um, well…" She began to stutter, typical._

" _You know what, I will never go for a girl like you. Fuck you!"_

" _Okay, I don't know what this skank told you-"_

" _Me, a skank?" I was taken back when Buttercup moved up to her and slapped her, causing her to pace back a couple of times._

 _With that, I left with Buttercup. "Look, I'm sorry this happened. I didn't think that would happen…"_

" _It's fine, you didn't suspect it so you can't do anything about it. I understand…"_

" _I've got good news, though. My brother says you can stay around our house for the night…"_

" _Really? What about Bubbles or Blossom?"_

" _Blossom already made plans to sleep over at Robins and Bubbles is going to stay with us as well."_

" _Oh, okay. Wait, I don't have any of my stuff…"_

" _I can lend you a shirt…" I smirked._

" _Funny, now let's go."_

 _I felt my phone buzz and so I checked it, it was a text message from Boomer._

 _ **Hey Butch, I won't be home tonight because I'm staying around Mitch's house. See u tomoz.**_

 _ **P.s. I know you'll try and get into my room so I locked it. Try it, bitch. XP**_

 _Damn, I swear that kid's getting smarter…_

…

 _It wasn't long before Buttercup and I arrived at me and my brother's house._

" _So, what happened to Mojo Jojo?"_

" _He retired, we don't know where he went but we just hope he's safe."_

" _That's very sweet of you."_

" _Butch!" I hear my brother, Brick, call out to me. "We don't have much to cook dinner."_

" _I can order us food." Bubbles suggests. "It's the least I can do for allowing Buttercup and I to stay over."_

" _Bubbles, you don't have to-"_

" _Brick, it's free food, take it." I growled, what type of human being do you have to be to deny food?_

" _Okay then, Bubbles, go ahead." She smiled._

" _Alright then, what do you guys want?"_

" _We don't care, Bubbles, it's your call." Brick smiled warmly._

" _How about pizza then?"_

" _I'm okay about that, Buttercup?"_

" _Go for it, Bubs."_

 _ **Several hours later**_

 _Hours had passed, and the four of us were sitting around the table, dining on their steaming pizza. Buttercup and I got American hot, which I was glad to find out someone likes their food hot like me while Brick and Bubbles got the classic pepperoni. It felt good for Brick to have a break from cooking every day of the week, he always seems to have a lot on his plate, pardon the pun. After we had finished, we threw the empty box into the trash can and moved into the living room._

" _Woah, where did you get all of this stuff?" Buttercup questioned, to that I rolled my eyes. I guess Bubbles is the only one who accepted that my brothers and I weren't criminals, even I remember a couple of days ago Bubbles and Brick were studying and Blossom came barking in, telling Brick to stop being a bad influence on Bubbles. I don't understand what else we can do, if we were as bad an influence as they assume us to be, we wouldn't be at school for starters. But anyway…_

" _Yeah, we got jobs. We paid for it." I said with each word as much emphasis as possible._

" _C'mon guys, not today." Brick warned, "Let's chill out and watch a movie, okay?"_

" _Alright" Buttercup growled._

" _Right, what movie you guys wanna watch?"_

" _We got any horror movies left?"_

" _Yeah, we got Friday the 13_ _th_ _"_

" _Woah, woah, hold on. Bubbles can't handle horror movies." Buttercup informed._

" _Actually, Buttercup, I've gotten used to them."_

" _What!? Since when?"_

" _After studying, Brick and I would normally watch them. I've kind of taken a liking to them."_

" _Why didn't you tell us this when Blossom and I debated over what movies to watch!?"_

" _You know how she is about Brick's and I's friendship. She doesn't take it lightly, if you need reminding."_

" _I guess you have a point…" Buttercup sighed. I never understood why Blossom doesn't like it when Bubbles and Brick are together. They seem pretty chill if you ask me. Moving on, we put the movie on and sat on the couch. While Buttercup and I were pretty emotionless during the entire movie except for the death scenes where we ended up laughing until breathless, Bubbles did get scared a couple of times and jumped into Brick's arms. I swear, those two act like a couple sometimes. After the movie was done, we decided to get to bed. "Do you guys want us to sleep on the couches?"_

" _We could let you in Boomer's room." Brick suggested._

" _No can do, little twat's locked the door." I remarked, making Bubbles giggle._

" _Well then, Bubbles, do you mind sleeping in my room with me?" Brick asked._

" _Sure, I don't mind."_

" _Buttercup?" I smirked._

" _I have no choice, do I?" She shrugged, "But you try anything and you won't live to see daylight, got that?" I lift my hands in defence._

" _Alright, your majesty."_

…

 _Soon, Buttercup and I were in my room. I lent her one of my shirts which I thought would be like a dress to her. She glared at me._

" _Do you mind?"_

" _I don't, actually. I never been in the presence of a graceful body like yours."_

" _Ha, ha…" I saw her take off her shirt, showing a toned stomach and a very *clears throat* noticeable bust. "Excuse me, can you not stare?"_

" _No, I can't. My eyes are fixed." I smirked. She kicked me in my groin, sending me to the floor. Damn, this girl…I lifted myself off after a minute and saw that Buttercup was wearing my shirt. I was right, the shirt fell to her knees, barely. Those legs…I look up, a disgusted look was plastered on her face._

" _Try something, Butch, I dare you." She growled. I grinned, noticing that her bra was along with the bundle of clothes she left._

" _I would but I'd rather have children, thank you."_

" _Good, now I'm tired. Can I get to bed now?"_

" _Sure, you want me to sleep on the floor?"_

" _No, I'll feel guilty if you do."_

" _My bed's got room for two but I'm not sure if you want to share with me."_

" _Let's do that, and stop dragging this out." I nod, and went to my wardrobe to quickly change into just my sweatpants and turned off the light. We both got under the covers, Buttercup had her back to me and her legs tucked in. I put my head against her hair and inhaled, she may be the tomboy out of her sisters but her hair smelled like pure heaven. "Butch, why are you trying to spoon me?" I got confused for a minute until I found my arms snuck around her body._

" _Ummm"_

" _You know what? It doesn't matter, just don't below the shirt, okay?" I nod against her shoulder._

…

 _ **Bubbles' POV**_

 _As I was changing into the shirt Brick lent me to sleep in, I turned around to see him in just sweatpants. He was shirtless and the definition in his chest and abs was unreal. God like even._

" _Bubs, is there something wrong?"_

 _I cleared my throat. "No, not at all."_

" _You got a phone, right? Take a picture, it'll last longer."_

" _Brick, it isn't that."_

" _You sure?" He grinned, as I rolled my eyes. I undid my ponytails, letting my long, golden blonde hair fall to my shoulders. I feel him come behind me, and put his head on my shoulder. "You ready for bed, Bubs?"_

" _Yeah, let's go." He turned off the light as I got under the covers. I felt the bed shift down in weight, signalling that Brick got in as well. I felt him put his arms around me and pulled me closer. I lay my head on his neck while he put my head above mine._

" _Hey, Bubbles?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _You think Butch and Buttercup are getting along?"_

" _If they weren't, I'm pretty sure they would be tearing this house down from top to bottom."_

" _That's good. Can I let you in on a secret?"_

" _Sure, Brick."_

" _To put it simple, Butch has a crush on Buttercup but has had trouble saying it."_

" _Aw, that's cute. Funny, because Buttercup told me the other day that she found Butch quite attractive."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah, she said that she would make an exception to her rule of no boyfriends."_

" _Let's just hope they will say their feelings in due time."_

" _I'm sure they will." With that, we drifted off to sleep._

 _ **Butch's POV**_

 _I woke up to Buttercup still sleeping soundly. Her hair was plastered over her face and I won't lie, she is quite a noisy sleeper. Still, I found it really cute. What is this girl doing to me? As I lift the covers, I see that the shirt lifted over her toned stomach, showing her underwear. I bit my lip, thinking sinful thoughts. I wanted to touch her, make her mine but I couldn't. Not until I had her trust…_

 **A/N: First of all, I am very sorry for not updating twice like I thought it could do. I didn't know that A levels would be so consuming but they are, but I promised at least once for February so I did. Also, TWICE and BTS' comebacks got me hooked! I'll definitely update for March and try to be more consistent with my writing. Another thing, I know most people who write fanfiction are female, but I want to certify that I am a dude! Anyway, feel free to follow, favourite and review. (You want to criticise a fanfic and look like an absolute imbecile on the internet, be my guest XD) Anyway, see you in the next chapter. Happy Pancake Day too!**


	9. AN: Update

Hi guys! So, I understand it has more than a year since I last updated this story…so I deeply apologise for this happening. I know a lot of you have been anticipating the next chapter and it broke my heart not being able to do it because my study load has been immense. And unfortunately there is more that I have to say. I have been studying ridiculously hard these past months because I want to get the best grades that I can possibly get in my A-Levels. In addition, my A-level exams are fast approaching and I have to work harder than ever, since for one of them, my teacher is practically useless.

In lighter news, though, I can say that the next chapter will be, hopefully, released in late June – early July. My A-level exams are between early-mid June and I have been working on the next chapter in little snippets, so it won't take long to write. Also, since I have been writing these stories, I never had been betaed before and I don't know how it works, so if there are any volunteers, I may take you up? Also, off-topic, I managed to get an A in AS English Language and Literature (the best grade possible as there is no A* at AS Level) so I do hope this gives you a perspective on why I want to do so well. Again, guys, sorry for the inconvenience but please stay tuned.


End file.
